Lost Demi-Saiyans Found
by VoiceUnheard98
Summary: Vegestra Onyx Briefs, known to her adopted human family as Emiko Jewel Kinaru. Kakarhi Chikana Son, known to her adopted family as Suzuki Amaya Kinaru. Emiko and Suzuki are 'twin sisters' whom have lived with an adopted family for their entire lives. They know not about being adopted, they just know they're different... So what will happen when the truth is revealed?
1. Prologue: Twins

**Summary: Vegestra Onyx Briefs, known to her adopted human family as Emiko Jewel Kinaru. Kakarhi Chikana Son, known to her adopted family as Suzuki Amaya Kinaru. Emiko and Suzuki are 'twin sisters' whom have lived with an adopted family for their entire lives. They know not about being adopted, they just know they're different. They're parents, a stay-at-home mom who is very motherly and sweet, and they're father, who is a veteran in the army are very protective over them and their twelve-year old sons, Bokusi and Bokuyo, and their baby boy, Genjiro. How will these girls handle being told that they're entire lives have been... a lie?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I DO, however own my OCs, my plotline, and my imagination.**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**[Author's Note]**

**===============00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Twins**

"Emiko, Suzuki, it's time to get up!" a voice called from downstairs.

Two figures underneath their individual covers groaned, before turning over in their beds and resuming their rest.

"Girls, you'd better be getting up, now." the voice called again. One of the figures lazily waved their hand, in a form of acceptance, before it fell limp once more in the bed.

"Yes, ma'am..." two soft, groggy voices groaned.

Slowly turning over, still snoring softly, one of the figures fell off of their bed and right smack onto the carpeted floor. The second figure on the bed across the ways shook as quiet laughter sounded.

"Ow... shut up, Suzuki..." the voice said, sleepily.

The giggling continued.

"Quit being so lazy, and get up, Emiko." the other girl said, as she sat up, letting the cover fall over her head, revealing a mane of thick, spiky, and gravity-defying hair.

Yawning widely, the girl sitting up stood and stretched.

The girl's long, thick hair fell down to her mid-thighs. Her long bangs pointed accusingly in different directions, a few covering up her eyes, almost completely.

She had a heart-shaped face, large raven-colored eyes that matched her hair. She had high-cheekbones, slanted cheeks, and full pouted lips, along with a pointed chin. She was wearing a light blue tank-top, tucked into darker blue-colored pajama bottoms, with a black sports bra. Poking out at the back of her pajama pants, through a hand-made hole, was a long, nimble raven-colored tail.

Yawning again, the girl, Suzuki looked over at her sister and groaned.

"Emiko, Wake up!"

A soft snore was Suzuki's answer.

Rolling her eyes, a mischievous grin formed on Suzuki's face.

Walking over and grabbing her sister by the ankles, Suzuki pulled Emiko into the middle of the floor, where she could get more access to her.

Waggling her fingers in a tickling motion, Suzuki tickled her sister's stomach. That did it.

"What...? EEK! Quit PLAYING! No!" Emiko screamed. Suzuki laughed as she continued to tickle her sister, but after a while Emiko's cries for mercy appealed to her better nature, and she obliged.

Emiko was gasping for breath on the ground, before calming down and getting up, a furious look on her red face.

"You jerk! I told you to STOP!" Emiko cried. Suzuki smiled, innocently.

"Oh, Mimi, don't get angry because you're ticklish!" she laughed. Huffing furiously, Emiko made a mental note to murder her sister in her sleep.

Emiko had long, deep onyx and sapphire-blue hair that flew up in the sky like a wild blue-black flame. As her hair began to go to the back of her head, it fell down, and it cascaded down her back in spiky layers, before finally ending at her waist. Hanging on either sides of her face were three thick spikes, colored a sapphire blue.

Blue lines, six exactly rose from her bangs and went to the tip of her flame-like spikes, the tips themselves also colored a baby blue throughout her head.

She also had a heart-shaped face, with wide, round baby-blue eyes. She had a small nose, high, defined cheekbones, thick lips, and a cleft chin.

Both girls had hourglass bodies and were above average in every aspect.

Emiko was wearing a comfortable half-shirt that stopped right below her breasts, and a pair of puppy pajama pants. She also had a tail, and it was blue-tipped and colored a very deep black.

"Girls, are you up, yet?" the voice called again.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna be! Why we gotta get up, anyways?" Emiko asked, angrily.

"You've got school, Emiko." the voice said, as shuffling was heard downstairs.

"Ugh! School can go die in a ditch filled with fire and parasites!"

"Jeez, Mimi, what the hell is up with you and school?" Suzuki questioned, a bit amused.

"High School was invented. Punk ass inventors," was the annoyed answer, as Emiko made her way towards the bathroom that she and her sister shared, leaving Suzuki in a laughing fit.

Once the girls were ready they walked downstairs, backpacks in hand. They made a sharp left, heading towards the kitchen, where the delicious smells of breakfast were wafting.

Emiko was wearing a tube-topped, three layered dress that fell to her knees. The dress was colored a deep purple. Underneath the dress were some black tights, which stopped at her mid-thigh. On her feet she wore some white wedged heels with lavender straps. She had half her spiky hair up in a high ponytail, the lower half of her hair left alone. She wore no makeup, but her lips were shiny with lip gloss. She had two bangles on both of her wrists, one purple, one white.

Suzuki was wearing an off-the-shoulder baggy baby-doll shirt that fell past her butt. The shirt was colored a pale pink, with red rhinestones that read 'I'm Cute, You're Not' on it. Underneath the shirt she wore some black skin-tight leggings that stopped at her ankles. On her feet, she wore some red, two-inch heels. Her hair was in a messy bun, with two strands flowing freely on either side of her head.

When they walked in, they were met by a middle-aged woman, with long, brown hair stopping at her mid-back. She had a wide, heart-shaped face, with almond-shaped green eyes. She was very beautiful, and you could just feel the kind, warm aura around her. Also, her stomach was rather large, as she was pregnant. Her name was Atari.

Sitting at the table were two identical twin boys. They both had curly dirty-blonde hair, and brown eyes. They both had chubby and round, yet hard and slightly mischievous faces.

Sitting in a high-chair was a small, two-year old little boy. He had a thick mane of brown hair, which already fell past his shoulders. He had bright green eyes, and the woman's face, but there was that boyish touch.

"Hi, big sis'!" came the childish squeals of the twins. Emiko gave a smile.

"Morning, Bokusi. Bokuyo," Suzuki cooed at the twins. Emiko smiled, and gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"H-hay, Zazukree a-an' Ameeko!" the toddler called, waving his tiny arms happily. Emiko smiled, again, as she walked over to her youngest brother. She touched her nose to his, before moving her head left to right, nuzzling him.

"Hello, Genjiro. How's my baby brother doing, today?" Emiko cooed.

"Haha, good!" he clapped.

Emiko nodded, before going around the table and hugging her twin brothers, before finally retreating to the other side of the table, and sitting, as Suzuki copied the action.

Atari smiled at the exchange of her kids, as she finished cooking what looked like a buffet of food for nearly a hundred people.

But the buffet was only for the two girls, as the Bokusi and Bokuyo had a single plate in front of them, as did Atari. Baby Genjiro had some cereal covering his high-top table.

As soon as Atari finished setting the buffet down, the two girls began inhaling their "breakfast." Once everyone else was finished, they stared at Suzuki and Emiko as they emptied their plates. Once they were done, they wiped their mouths with their napkins offered to help their mother with the dishes.

"No, I've got it. It's time for you kids to get ready for school."

"But mom..." Emiko, Bokuyo and Bokusi whined. Suzuki rolled her eyes.

"No buts. Now, shoo, you don't want to be late." their mother shooed, as she began to tidy up, though the large bulge in her belly slowing her down.

"Fine..."

**At Orangetown High:**

"Miss Kinaru. Miss Kinaru." their principle, Mrs. June said with distaste as she passed the duo in the hall.

Mrs. June was an older woman in her late forties. She had greying black hair that reminded one of salt and pepper. She had cold black eyes, and a firm, slightly wrinkled face. She was very skinny, and looked it very much, with her jet-black work jacket, and pencil skirt that fell right above her knees, showing her stick-thin legs. Her tiny feet were covered by black pumps. On her face she wore some thick, black rimmed glasses.

Emiko leered at the older woman.

"Jackass June." the flame-headed girl muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Ms. Emiko?" the principle snarled.

"I said "School ends soon"." Emiko said with a smirk.

"That's what I thought. Try to stay out of trouble, girls." the older woman snarled. Suzuki snarled back, and the older woman glared.

The woman found it to be no use to give them detention, so she turned her back to the two, just waiting for the day she could officially expel them. The two girls flipped her off with both hands, before turning tail -literally- and going the opposite way.

As the passed by a group of boys, one of them whistled.

How 'bout you get with a real man?" a tall, stocky boy asked cockily. He had spiky blonde hair gelled to 'perfection', and he was pretty good-looking. Suzuki turned to him, and casted a full, hate-filled glare at him.

"Oh, screw you, Jared, I don't date cheaters that broke my best friend's heart!" she said, angrily.

"Oh, come on, sexy, don't be like that. Everyone knew me and Amie weren't meant to be." he said, haughtily. Emiko flipped him off, and said a few colorful words that aren't meant to be heard by the faint of heart. The two girls continued on to their first class, Science.

"Kami, I swear if someone threatened to blow up the planet unless I got one Science question right, you'd all be dead." Emiko whined.

Suzuki rolled her eyes.

Just your typical day at Orangetown High...

**Hi everyone, it's me, VoiceUnheard98! I hope you like my first every story I've posted on this site. I tried really hard to come up with a good story line. I like how I made my characters, but I can still use some tips from you hard-core DBZ fans, okay? I'm a big fan myself, but not enough to be able to write a story down straight-up with no mistakes like others can... Any advice at all will be helpful. Thanks. :-) **


	2. Chapter 2: Fight

**Summary: Vegestra Onyx Briefs, known to her adopted human family as Emiko Jewel Kinaru. Kakarhi Chikana Son, known to her adopted family as Suzuki Amaya Kinaru. Emiko and Suzuki are 'twin sisters' whom have lived with an adopted family for their entire lives. They know not about being adopted, they just know they're different. They're parents, a stay-at-home mom who is very motherly and sweet, and they're father, who is a veteran in the army are very protective over them and their twelve-year old sons, Bokusi and Bokuyo, and their baby boy, Genjiro. How will these girls handle being told that they're entire lives have been... a lie?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I DO, however own my OCs, my plot line, and my imagination.**

**"Talking"**  
**'Thinking'**  
**[Author's Note]**

**===============00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 ****00000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 2: Fights**

Suzuki tried- in vain- to calm her sister down.

Emiko's right eye was twitching madly, which was tinted a slight red, just like her left, as she glowered at the girl standing right in front of her.

"Yeah, Cassidy, and just look at that blue in her hair. You know Emiko, blue so isn't your color. How's about you try the color invisible? Because not only will you finally look cute, but no one will have to see you anymore!" a snobby girl said, with a mighty grin.

Her name was Victoria. She had long, wavy dyed blonde hair that fell a bit past her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, and she was also very beautiful in the face. She was a cheerleader and had a body most girls would kill for.

Next to her, the girl Cassidy stood grinning from ear-to-ear. She had dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders in tight curls. Her eyes were colored a hazel-green, and she was very pretty, but not as much as Victoria.

"Oh, yeah," Emiko snarled, darkly. Her body to glow a feint yellow, as anger soared throughout her body.

"Well how's about you go back and wash that aged sperm out of your hair? You know, your hair used to be brown, but you've screwed so many guys and let them let off in your hair, it all became white. But with your skanky butt, you didn't bother to wash it out, huh? You let it dry and crust itself in your hair, to turn you into that Lindsay Lohan wanna-be you've always wanted to become. You didn't even need to have you hair blonde to be a bimbo." Emiko countered with a snarl.

The large group of kids that crowded around broke out in a chorus of 'Oohs!' and 'Woah's.'

The group watched as Victoria's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger.

Suzuki had long let Emiko go, and she laughed right along with the crowd, as she put her two cents in.

"You little nasty no-no!" Suzuki laughed, as did everyone else. By this time, Victoria's Face was as red as a tomato with anger.

_** SLAP!  
**_  
Emiko's head snapped to the left, as Victoria's hand slammed against her cheek. The entire group fell into a tensed, eager silence. Victoria's eyes were narrowed angrily, as she gave a triumphant smirk towards Emiko, but her eyes quickly filled with fear as Emiko slowly turned her head towards the said girl. Her face was deadly calm; her eye wasn't even twitching like it does when she's mad.

"... You know you just screwed up, right?" she asked calmly, before suddenly pouncing.

_Suzuki's P.O.V._

"Hurry up, let's go, before Jackass June catches us!" I cried, as Emiko and I ran down the street and away from the school.

I chanced a glance behind us, before looking over at Emiko. Her face was covered in blood, not hers, might I add, and there were four scratch marks on her left cheek. Her clothes were a bit disheveled, but she was alright.

I couldn't say the same for Victoria though. Oh, well... the paramedics will be there shortly.

We hurried over to the Orangetown mall, before casually walking inside. Well as casually as we could with us being rugged and bloody.

"Kami, did you see how she was screaming and kicking?" Emiko cried, happily. I grinned, widely, and gave her a pat on the back.

"Yeah, Mimi, you beat her up bad," I laughed. We looked around, and saw it was still kind of early.

All of the shops were open, but there were only adults with their small children here. The mall will begin to fill up with more teens in about an hour, so the adults were here doing as much as they can, before the younger people arrived.

Emiko and I walked into the nearest clothes store we could find. We walked into Hot Topics. The man at the register looked at us with a shocked expression.

"Emiko? Suzuki? What are you two doing here? School doesn't let out for another hour." he said.

Aw, dang it! That was our uncle, Daichi, our mom's older brother. He works here part-time, when he isn't working at Capsul Corp... Eh. All I know is some famous  
chick lives there and she's a famous scientist. BORING!

Anyways, Daichi stood at about 6"3, much taller than Emiko and I. He had long, shoulder-lengthed dark brown hair, with cropped bangs hovering over his eyes. He  
had a broad, squared face with a long nose, high cheekbones, slanted cheeks and cleft chin. He had dark black eyes, with a small scar over his right eyebrow.

"Oh... Heh-heh... well... um..." Emiko and I stuttered looking at each other.

"Well?" he said, suspiciously. When we said nothing, he sighed angrily.

"How many times do I have to tell you girls no fighting?" he questioned.

"But they started it!" Emiko cried.

His face darkened slightly, and he sighed again.

"I don't care who started it. You two know the routine." he stated glancing at the bucket of cleaning supplies he's kept conveniently stored... just for us. Yay...

Emiko and I exchanged glances. We both groaned dramatically, and shuffled over to the buckets.

"Bull crap," I sneered. Daichi swiped at my head, but I ducked just in time.

"Cleany time, not talky time," he said, as he looked over at some women that just walked into the store.

"Hey there ladies. What can I do for you?" he asked, with a 'sexy' smile as he waggled his eyebrows. Emiko and I gave knowing glances.

"Hey! Get away from our daddy!" we cried together. The women, who were quite obviously about to give Daichi their numbers looked at us, then him, and then each other. Daichi's jaw dropped and he gave us warning glares.

"Just because our mom got us addicted to drugs don't mean we ain't smart enough to see you trying to butt into our daddy's life! We've worked very hard to gold-dig our way into our new mommy's heart, and we're not gonna let you two get in the way!" I cried dramatically.

Daichi gave nervous smiles to the women, as he shook his head vigorously.

"No, they're lying! I swear it! I'm their uncle!"

Emiko, being the professional *cough not really cough* actress that she was made her lower lip tremble, "D-daddy doesn't love me no more...?"

The women glared at uncle Daichi before slapping him and storming out of the store.

Cue running...

"YOU LITTLE BRATS ARE SO DEAD!"

_Now!_

"What happened to no violence?" Emiko and I screamed as we scrambled out of the shop.

"It just got terminated!"

After uncle Daichi caught us, we were forced into hard labor. But after a while his anger turned to pity, then to guilt, and he told us we could stop. I cracked my back, and stretched. Scrubbing tile floors with a toothbrush is really a workout.

"Who's hungry?" Daichi asked, rolling his eyes as Emiko and I perked up.

"Seriously, dude, you really gonna ask me that? I'm _always_ hungry!" Emiko huffed. She stood up and stretched her 5"1 self. I nodded as I stood up to.

"Yep, uncle Daichi you better get your share, 'cause I'm eating _every-thang!_" I quipped, as Emiko and I advanced on the buffet of food. After we finished eating,uncle Daichi said we could pick out an outfit. It'll be paid off on his tab of course.

Daichi smiled at us, his favorite and only nieces. After we picked out our choices of clothing, we went into the changing rooms. I didn't trust that smile though. He was thinking of a way to get back at us for what we did earlier... I shivered.

When we came out, we looked at each other and nodded in approval.

Emiko was wearing a pair of mid-thigh lengthed black shorts, with light blue lining. For her top, she wore a red long-sleeved shirt. The shirt had a v-cut, but it wasn't too revealing. On her feet, she had some thigh-high black leather boots, with a two-inch heel in the back.

"Hey, you're looking good, girl." I praised, snapping my fingers to put emphasis on my sentence.

"You looking pretty fly yourself, my sexy sister." she said, repeating my actions.

I was wearing an off-the-shoulder emerald-colored shirt, with a lighter colored green tank top underneath. I wore a dark blue jean skirt that fell to my mid-thigh, and on my feet, I wore tan-colored, platform heels.

"Okay, you both look cute, now please be good for-" Daichi was cut off by two cries.

"Uncle Daichi! What's up? Hey, can you hide us? Thanks!" Bokusi and Bokuyo cried, before running into one of the changing rooms, and shutting the door.  
A policeman ran inside, looking all over for the two, before grabbing his walkie-talkie. I saw uncle Daichi snarl quietly. He never told us why he didn't like cops.

"Officer Ingrus, here, they are not in Hot Topics. I repeat they are not in Hot Topics, over." he spoke, before turning tail and running out the store continuing on in search of the boys. Five more officers ran by the store, following the first officer's lead.

"Okay, they're gone now. What the hell did you two do?" I asked, as the twins poked their heads out of the changing room.

"We sort of... blew up the science building..." Bokuyo said, shamefully.

"Yeah... the teacher said we did it on purpose... but we so didn't! I swear!"

"Oh, really...?" Daichi asked, with a suspicious raise of the eyebrow.

"Yes sir!" the twins said a little too quickly.

"Boys..." I scolded.

"Okay! I might've accidentally, mixed two chemicals that didn't go together. Accidentally, I mean!"

Daichi, Emiko and I glared at them.

Bokuyo broke down. He could never handle pressure.

"Okay! I did it! I ignored my teacher, because he kept picking on me, and I mixed the two chemicals when he wasn't looking! I'm sorry!"

Honesty is the best policy; I guess... jeez, they're worse than me and Emi- Ahahahaha!

Couldn't say that with a straight face! HA!

**Hi, readers, it's VoiceUnheard98, again! Thanks so much for my first review from Sunshine-Girl234! I really am glad you enjoyed my story. And I will try my best not to take my OCs out of character. I know where you're coming from, too. Too many Mary/Gary-Sues not enough _stories_. Anyways thanks again, and I hope you enjoy my third chapter as well! Enjoy the rest of your day everyone! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexplained Power Levels

**Summary: Vegestra Onyx Briefs, known to her adopted human family as Emiko Jewel Kinaru. Kakarhi Chikana Son, known to her adopted family as Suzuki Amaya Kinaru. Emiko and Suzuki are 'twin sisters' whom have lived with an adopted family for their entire lives. They know not about being adopted, they just know they're different. They're parents, a stay-at-home mom who is very motherly and sweet, and they're father, who is a veteran in the army are very protective over them and their twelve-year old sons, Bokusi and Bokuyo, and their baby boy, Genjiro. How will these girls handle being told that they're entire lives have been... a lie?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I DO, however own my OCs, my plotline, and my imagination.**

**"Talking"**  
**'Thinking'**  
**[Author's Note]**

**===============00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 3: Unexplained Power Levels**

"But dad, I have a date tonight!" Trunks whined.

"I don't care what you have, brat! Just because these are peaceful times, it doesn't mean I'm going to let you go soft on me." Vegeta said with finality as he dragged Trunks by his jacket towards the gravity machine.

Crossing his arms with a deep glare, Trunks allowed his father to drag him.

Right before the two Saiyans arrived at the large gravity machine, a spike in a distant being's power level caught the duo's attention.

"What? Did you feel that?" Trunks asked quietly. Vegeta merely gave a nod. Training forgotten at the moment, the two Saiyans powered up and soared to the source of the unrecognized power level.

Just as quickly as the spike appeared, it disappeared.

Trunks and Vegeta found themselves in the heart of Orangetown, above the large high school.

"I could have sworn that power was near here..." Vegeta growled eager for a new opponent.

"I wonder what that was..." Trunks replied, his sky-blue eyes searching through the crowds of teenagers restlessly.

Blazing sirens of police cars and ambulances and fire trucks were heard, as the cars and authority figures alike soared towards the school.

"It appears the humans had a riot. What's wrong, not serving good enough food at this dump?" Vegeta scoffed.

Trunks shook his head at Vegeta's uncalled-for comment, but kept searching for that distinct power-level. Suddenly, at the corner of his eye, he saw two black blurs running along the sidewalk, in the opposite direction of where the police were.

Keeping his eyes on them, he watched them heading towards the Orangetown mall.

Suspicion clouded through his mind, but when he began to follow, his father grunted.

Vegeta didn't seem to notice, as he was still watching the scene below with mild amusement.

"Ugh! That stupid bitch, Emiko and her stupid sister did it, I tell you! Look at me! I'm BLEEDING!" a blonde teenage girl screeched, as she was carried off on a dolly.

Vegeta smirked at the girl, commenting along the lines of 'don't start what you can't finish, girl.'

Finally giving up on the power levels, Vegeta found it to be much more efficient if he were to train... just until he can pinpoint the spike again.

"Come on, Trunks, we're leaving." the older Saiyan said, haughtily.

Trunks hesitated in following his father's orders, as he watched those two black shapes, now distant dots slowly disappear from his sight.

"Those power-levels... they felt so familiar..." Trunks whispered. Vegeta turned towards his son, stopping in mid-flight, giving him a small glare.

"What, you'd rather watch those pathetic humans handle a petty cat-fight? You won't get stronger if you keep breaking your back helping these weaklings with their stupid disagreements!" Vegeta snapped, that all-too-familiar vein popping out on the side of his head.

Turning his head away, Trunks gave a slow, tentative nod, before following his father back to Capsul Corp.

_Trunks' P.O.V...:_

'Those power-levels... they felt so familiar.' I thought as I dodged one of father's blasts.

He smirked down at me, as he suddenly disappeared from my vision. I desperately searched around for him, but as I did so, I thought back to those two figures I saw.

'They ran faster than any human could. But why were they heading towards the mall? That'd be an obvious place for the cops to look, wouldn't it?' I thought, losing my focus, and my dad suddenly appeared, giving me a vicious knee to the gut.

I gasped, my breath lost, as blood trickled out of my mouth.

Why was I losing my focus?! Training was always my strong point, unless I was building new machines or dating, mind you.

My father backed away from me, a scowl on his face.

"How are you going to become stronger if you're losing your focus!" he growled.

I shook my head, trying to clear it from my thoughts.

"I apologize, father... it's just those power-levels, didn't you feel it? They reminded me of Veges-" I began, before he zoomed towards me and delivering a vicious punch to my jaw.

"Don't ever speak of her, brat! It's over, it's done and it's in the past!" he roared. I said nothing, knowing exactly how he felt, though he refused to show it. That was a heart-breaking and painful day for everyone.

"What we felt earlier couldn't have been her! She's dead! So shut your damned mouth and don't bring it up again!" he snarled, before descending back to the ground, his face suddenly unemotional.

I watched as he stormed into the building, before once again turning my attention towards the direction of Orange City.

"Don't worry... I'm going to find you..." I whispered.

_Goten's P.O.V._

I sat in the living room, contently looking at the television. where there was a small toddler walking and milling about. You could hear a voice call, "Kakarhi, smile for the camera!"

The baby turned towards the screen, and broke out into a grin that was all-too-familiar, showing only two teeth, both on the bottom.

That voice was my mom. My dad walked into the camera's view and scooped the toddler up, before waving at the camera. The toddler cuddled into dad's chest, before falling asleep, her lithe brown tail curling around his wrist.

"Aw, look, Chi! Kakarhi fell asleep!" dad cried happily, before being rudely shushed by mom. Dad gave a sheepish grin, and scratched the back of his head, laughing goofily.

I rolled my eyes, at his innocence. The video then changed to random snap shots of Kakarhi in cute outfits either by herself or with one of us.

It was the last one that always made me tear up. Kakarhi had just learned to walk at her year-and-a-half, and mom had helped with her literature. She was wearing a bright red dress that went to her knees, her little tail curled behind her. She was wearing black flats, and her hair was done in a high ponytail, a large, bright red bow tied into it. Her bangs couldn't fit into the ponytail, and were clipped to the sides with hair pins. She held a giant card with messy hand writing that read, 'Happy Valentine's Day, Big Brother Goten.'

As she held up the card, grinning that traditional Son grin though her eyes were shy.

I remember puffing my chest out in pride that afternoon. Knowing I was her favorite brother, and all, of course. Gohan was a little upset, but I remember Kakarhi giving Gohan a picture that had a sloppy drawing of she and Gohan holding hands, and it said: 'Gohan and Me.'

Gohan still had that picture framed over at his house.

Speaking of his house, I forgot I promised Pan I was going to go with her to Capsul Corp! Dang it!

Sighing, I turned off the television, and stood up. Mom and dad were out shopping. Actually, mom was shopping, and dad was holding all her bags, begging for food.

"I'd better get going before Pan hunts me down." I sighed, walking out the door, and flying off in the direction of Gohan's house.

**Later...:**

"Uncle Goten! You're so late!" Pan scolded, angrily. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I know Pan. I'm sorry. But hey! I'm here, now!" I said, grinning at my sixteen-year-old niece. I was a year older than her, but I was wrapped around her finger. She knew it, too. That's why when Gohan denies her something, she comes running straight to me.

"Whatever! Mom, dad, I'm going to Capsule Corp with uncle Goten!" Pan cried, pulling me away towards my car.

"Be careful!" Gohan called.

"Okay!"

**At the Kinaru Home...:**

At the moment, Suzuki, Emiko, Bokusi and Bokuyo were sitting on the couch in the living room, their heads hung in mock-shame, all trying to hide their smiles from their angry, pregnant mother.

"Are you kidding me! What the heck is up with you four?" Atari cried.

"In me and Bokusi's defense blowing up the science lab was a complete accident! But I did mix up the wrong chemicals, mom!" Bokuyo admitted.

Atari's furious glare turned to the younger twins. Bokusi glared at his younger twin and smacked him upside the head.

"Speak for yourself, baka! I was completely innocent, mom!" Bokusi cried, holding his hands up defensively.

"When are you ever innocent, Bokusi? You weren't even innocent in the womb. Bokuyo, on the other hand, is the sweetest boy in the world." Suzuki huffed.

Bokusi snarled at his older sister, and she laughed.

"This ISN'T funny!" Atari yelled, and all went silent.

"Just wait until your father gets here!" she warned.

The four kids' eyes widened.

"NO! Mom, please don't tell dad! PLEASE!" Suzuki wailed, dropping onto her knees, and holding her hands together in a prayer.

Atari folded her hands over her breasts.

"Forget it! When he gets home, you're all in big trouble! Go to your rooms."

"But mom-"

"GO!"

The four kids gave dramatic groans, but obeyed their mother's wishes. Rule number one in the Kinaru house: Never anger the pregnant woman.

**Hello everyone! It's me again. How did you like this third instalment? I'm on a roll right now. (It's because it's a weekend!) But, I'll try and look over/edit a few more chapters and hopefully be at chapter ten or eleven by Sunday night! Thank you in advance for any body reviewing me or giving me tips for my story and/or characters. Please do NOT hesitate to point out any errors or miscalculations you see in any of my stories, okay? Enjoy the rest of your day everyone! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4: Disbelief

**Summary: Vegestra Onyx Briefs, known to her adopted human family as Emiko Jewel Kinaru. Kakarhi Chikana Son, known to her adopted family as Suzuki Amaya Kinaru. Emiko and Suzuki are 'twin sisters' whom have lived with an adopted family for their entire lives. They know not about being adopted, they just know they're different. They're parents, a stay-at-home mom who is very motherly and sweet, and they're father, who is a veteran in the army are very protective over them and their twelve-year old sons, Bokusi and Bokuyo, and their baby boy, Genjiro. How will these girls handle being told that they're entire lives have been... a lie?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I DO, however own my OCs, my plotline, and my imagination.**

**"Talking"**  
**'Thinking'**  
**[Author's Note]**

**===============00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 4: Disbelief**

Trunks cut Goten and Pan off before they could get inside Capsul Corp.

"Guys, you won't believe this!" he whispered. Goten raised an eyebrow.

"A girl rejected you? Oh my Kami, did you get it on camera! I wanna see!" he cried. Trunks smacked him, and Goten gave that traditional Son grin, and scratched the back of his head, timidly.

"No you idiot! Just listen!" Trunks urged quietly. Pan looked around.

"Why are you whispering? Did you prank Bulla again, or something?" the raven haired demi-Saiyan questioned curiously.

"No, I didn't. But if anyone hears me talking about this, you can say I'm as good as dead. C'mon." Trunks stated, flying off away from Capsule Corp. Goten and Pan looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Trunks to an unknown destination.

They arrived above Orangetown High, where the scene from the other day had taken place.

"What are we doing all the way out here? Is this thing you're gonna tell us that serious that no one can hear?" Pan asked, suspiciously. Trunks spun around shocking both Goten and Pan.

"Kakarhi and Vegestra are alive." he stated. Goten and Pan's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, before they both saddened greatly.

"There's no way. We saw them both dead when they were babies. Their hearts were too weak to keep them alive, remember?" Goten stated, sadly.

Trunks vigorously shook his head.

"No, guys, I'm not joking. I swear. The other day, dad and I felt two high power levels over here, and they felt like Saiyan energy." Trunks explained.

Pan shrugged.

"Maybe daddy and grandpa were over here training. You'll never know."

"The powers were unknown, and Gohan hasn't trained since Broly was defeated." Trunks countered.

"Maybe dad and grandpa got upset or something."

"I'm telling you, the powers were unknown! I know all of the Z-Fighter's energies as well as the back of my hand!"

"Okay, okay." Pan soothed, holding her hands up defensively. Goten scratched the back of his head.

"So, uh, if they're alive, where are they? Did you, like, ask them to meet us here, or something?" he questioned, not at all believing the story.

Trunks sighed.

"No, I-I... they ran towards the mall. But I know what I saw. I saw them, you guys. Dad may not believe me, and you might not either... But have I ever lied to you about something this serious?" Trunks asked, his tone so serious, you'd think he was talking about some new foe.

Pan and Goten exchanged nervous looks.

"Oh, alright... let's go check the mall, then."

_**Meanwhile...:**_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

"Mom is gonna kill us when she finds out we snuck out again." Suzuki whispered frantically. Emiko rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Whatever! You can just stay home, while I go to the mall, and check out some new clothes."

"Girl, please! I said mom was gonna kill us, not that I wasn't going!"

"That's my girl!" The two girls grinned before hopping out of the two-story window and landing cleanly on the ground.

Tiptoeing to the side of the yard, they hopped the fence, and took off in the direction of Orangetown Mall, laughing as they did so.

Once they got there, they were met by a group of four girls. One of the girls, a short, petite brunette with large doe-brown eyes raced toward them.

"Emiko, Suzuki! You guys made it!"

"Yah, no way were we going to miss out on a karaoke contest, Amie!" Emiko smiled.

"Well let's go, then!"

The group of girls, walked into the mall, giggling excitedly.

"Wow, guys, I haven't heard Emiko and Suzuki sing for a long time!" a girl with wavy orange hair and brown eyes squealed. She stood at five-four, and was average in looks. Her name was Azucena.

"I know right? So what are you guys singing?" a girl with white-blonde hair and blue eyes questioned excitedly. She stood at five six, and was really good-looking. Her name was Brizell.

"I ain't telling! You'll see when we get to the karaoke bar!" Emiko snorted. The last girl, with light brown hair done in a pixie-cut, and with big grey eyes pouted. She stood at about four-ten. Her name was Kimi.

"Oh, please? Just a little sneak peak! I'll never ask to copy you English homework ever again!" Kimi whined.

"Girl, swerve, those puppy-dog eyes don't work on me!" Emiko laughed, putting her hand in Kimi's face.

"You're mean!"

"I know, right? I'm so evil."

"But anyways, since the contest doesn't start for another hour, I wanna get food!" Suzuki whined.

"Me too," Emiko added abruptly. The other four girls rolled their eyes.

"You two are always hungry!"

"Damn -skippy! Now buy me some food!" Emiko cried.

"Whatever. You're gonna pay me back, right?" Brizell asked, reaching into her purse.

"I always do."

Brizell rolled her eyes.

"Sure you do." Emiko put her hand to her chest in false shock.

"You're calling me, you're best friend, a liar?" she huffed.

"Not a liar, per-say. More like a gold-digger." Brizell stated, smiling slightly. Emiko snapped her fingers thrice.

"Girlfriend, that's how you know we're cool! You give me money, and I pay you back on the first chance I get!" Emiko laughed. Brizell rolled her blue eyes and sighed.

"Here you go, gold-digger." she said, slapping the money onto the table. Emiko took it and giggled.

"Thank you, money-hog," Emiko laughed as she grabbed her twin and ran off to a food stand.

"It's my money!" Brizell called.

"Mine now!"

The other three girls laughed at Brizell and she glared at them in return.

An hour came and went quickly, and the girls were heading towards the karaoke bar laughing and joking about each other the whole way.

"So what are you two singing?" Azucena questioned.

"You'll see soon, dang! Get off our backs." Suzuki sighed exasperatedly.

"I really don't see how you got a friggin 'A' in English with the grammar you two use." Amie said with a snort. Suzuki looked over at her below-average a.k.a _short _friend.

"Listen up, mini-me," Suzuki began, earning giggles from her friends, even Amie, "It's called _intellect_, okay? You talk any way you want, but when you have to write a paper, you talk like you hear the adults talk. You must speak the appropriate dialogue if you wish to get into an extraordinary college and get an outstanding degree in Literature, young lady." Suzuki quoted in a deep 'professional' voice.

The girls all cried in laughter, as they walked into the store. As soon as they took their seats in the big booths, three familiar figures walked by the bar, looked in and continued on throughout the mall.

"Hey girls, back again?" the owner of the karaoke bar, Mr. Tanaka asked with a smile. The six girls smiled back at him, as they nodded.

"You know it, Mr. Tanaka!"

Tanaka laughed, "The stage should be ready in about ten minutes, girls."

He smiled again before walking away.

"So what are you-" Kimi began before being glared at by the twins.

"You'll find out when we go up and sing!" they roared. Kimi pouted.

"Alright here we are again for the Weekly Karaoke Contest! We've got quite the performers, so please get ready to be blown away! First up is..." as a few groups came and went, Emiko began to grow anxious.

"Aw, come on! When's it gonna be our turn! This is taking forever!" she whispered angrily. She along with her friends winced suddenly, as the girl singing on stage sang a very squeaky, ear-numbing high-key solo.

Mr. Tanaka's face held a false smile as he clapped for the girl as she got off stage.

"That was simply beautiful, young lady! You must come back and sing for us again!" he cheered. Suddenly a male's voice from the crowd piped up.

"When you get a better voice!" the girl's lip trembled as she ran out of the karaoke bar. Tanaka's face held a bit of pity for the girl, before the emotion changed to annoyance towards the crowd.

"Okay, next we have... Emiko and Suzuki singing "_Bust Your Windows_!" the twins' friends, along with the rest of the crowd jumped up and screamed in delight. The girls cheered because it was their favorite song. The audience cheered because Emiko and Suzuki were their favorite singers.

"Ready girls?" Tanaka asked. The twins grinned, "We're _always_ ready!"

The music started.

**Emiko**_**:**_

_I bust the windows out your car_  
_And no it didn't mend my broken heart_  
_I'll probably always have these ugly scars_  
_But right now I don't care about that part_  
_I bust the windows out your car_  
_After I saw you laying next to her_  
_I didn't wanna but I took my turn_  
_I'm glad I did it cuz you had to learn_

_I must admit it helped a little bit_  
_To think of how you'd feel when you saw it_  
_I didn't know that I had that much strength_  
_But I'm glad you'll see what happens when_  
_You see you can't just play with people's feelings_  
_Tell them you love them and don't mean it_  
_You'll probably say that it was juvenile_  
_But I think that I deserve to smile_

**Suzuki:**  
_I bust the windows out your car_  
_You know I did it cause I left my mark_  
_Wrote my initials with a crow bar_  
_And then I drove off into the dark_  
_I bust the windows out your car_  
_You should feel lucky that that's all I did_  
_After five whole years of this bullshit_  
_Gave you all of me and you played with it_

_I must admit it helped a little bit_  
_To think of how you'd feel when you saw it_  
_I didn't know that I had that much strength_  
_But I'm glad you'll see what happens when_  
_You see you can't just play with people's feelings_  
_Tell them you love them and don't mean it_  
_You'll probably say that it was juvenile_  
_But I think that I deserve to smile_

**Both:**  
_I bust the windows out your car_  
_But it don't compare to my broken heart_  
_You could never feel how I felt that day_  
_Until that happens baby you don't know pain_  
_Yea, I did it, you should know it_  
_I ain't sorry, you deserved it_  
_After what you did you deserved it_  
_I ain't sorry, no_

_You broke my heart, so I broke your car_  
_You caused me pain, so I did the same_  
_Even though what you did was much worse_  
_I had to do something to make you hurt, yea_  
_Oh, but why am I still crying_  
_Why am I the one whose still crying_  
_Oh, oh, you really hurt me baby_  
_You really, you really hurt me babe_

_I bust the windows out your car_

The crowd roared in applause. Suzuki blushed a bit at the praise, but Emiko sucked up all of the love like a vacuum.

"You guys rock!" someone cried.

"Thanks!" Emiko cried as she and her twin walked off stage. Their friends squealed in joy.

"That was incredible!" they cried. Emiko and Suzuki smiled.

"Yeah, I sure wish I could sing like that!" Azucena whined. Suzuki laughed.

"We may not all be able to sing, but we all have one thing in common..." Suzuki grinned.

"Dancing!" the six girls cheered.

For the girls, the rest of the night went uneventfully. That is until the twins got home- around eleven pm- where they got an earful as well a few swats from their mother.

**Meanwhile...:**

"See, Trunks? It was just your imagination," Goten yawned, as they walked out of the mall. Pan rolled her onyx eyes irately.

"There went my day..." she mumbled.

"I swear I saw them," Trunks said, almost disheartened. Goten and Pan exchanged looks, before shrugging.

"Whatever you say, Trunks. We're gonna call it a night, okay? See you." Goten said, before he and Pan blasted off. Trunks furrowed his eyebrows as he watched them fly away.

**Hello again, everyone! How do you like the story so far? Good? Bad? Needs work? Any and all advice is needed. In fact I WELCOME it! XD Anyways I think I'll have a few more posts done, and like I said before, ten or eleven up by Sunday night! Thanks in advance for anyone reading this far and staying by me! I really appreciate you all beyond words! Until next time! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5: Grounded

**Summary: ****Vegestra ****Onyx Briefs, known to her adopted human family as ****Emiko ****Jewel ****Kinaru****. ****Kakarhi ****Chikana ****Son, known to her adopted family as Suzuki Amaya ****Kinaru****. ****Emiko ****and Suzuki are 'twin sisters' whom have lived with an adopted family for their entire lives. They know not about being adopted, they just know they're different. They're parents, a stay-at-home mom who is very motherly and sweet, and they're father, who is a veteran in the army are very protective over them and their twelve-year old sons, ****Bokusi ****and ****Bokuyo****, and their baby boy, ****Genjiro****. How will these girls handle being told that they're entire lives have been... a lie?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I DO, however own my****OCs****, my plot line, and my imagination.**

**"Talking"**  
**'Thinking'**  
**[Author's Note]**

**===============00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 5: Grounded**

"Momma put us on lockdown so we can't go out much," Suzuki sang, wagging her tail as she did so. It was Saturday morning, and if they weren't grounded, the kids would be long gone over to friends' houses.

"She put on child-proof locks so we can't sneak out," Emiko continued.

Blowing into her harmonica, Emiko wagged her tail lazily.

"Uncle Daichi's mad at us so we're on our now."

"Daddy gone but gonna kill us when he gets home," Harmonica solo. Bokusi and Bokuyo, whom were also on punishment knocked on the wall that separated their rooms from the girls', which made Emiko's eyebrows knit and an irritated vein pop up on her forehead.

"Brothers getting on my nerves, about to commit homicide," she growled.

"Hide their bodies right and we'll have no ties," Suzuki giggled. Harmonica solo again.

"If you all don't shut up right now, I swear to Kami..." Atari cried irritably before letting the threat hang.

"The twins started it!" the older twins cried.

"No they started it!" the younger twins called.

"_All_ of the twins better be quiet before I go up there and introduce you all to _solitary confinement_!"

There was a dead silence... before Emiko blew into her harmonica again.

"That's _it_!"

"EMIKO!" the kids cried. Genjiro, startled from all the screaming, woke up and began wailing his head off.

"Respect the classics, man!"

**Meanwhile...:**

"Trunks, where are you going?" Bulma questioned. Trunks turned and looked over at the azure-haired woman. He gave a small smile.

"Orangetown," he stated, and Bulma's head tilted to the right, a sly smirk forming on her mouth. "Oh, you got a girlfriend? When am I going to get to meet her?" she asked excitedly.

Trunks laughed nervously and shook his head, "I don't have a girlfriend mom. I'm just going to go meet up with Goten and Pan." He lied, before continuing out the door. When he opened it he was met by the smiling face of Marron. Her face quickly changed into one of admiration and glee.

"Hi Trunks!" she blushed. Trunks mentally groaned, "Hey, Marron. If you're looking for Bulla, she's in her room." He said with a weak smile. Marron's blush grew deeper as she shuffled her feet. She twirled her long blonde hair nervously, as she looked up at Trunks with her clear blue eyes.

"Um, I'm not here for Bulla. I was wondering if... you know?" she questioned meekly. Trunks mentally rolled his eyes, anxious to leave, "No, Marron, I don't know. What is it? I'm late for something."

"I want to go out on a date with you! I have a nice place to go eat, and everything! So will you please go out with me tonight?" she asked quickly. He should have known where this was going.

"Um, sorry Marron, I'm going to be out all day. I'm not going to be back until late." Trunks said automatically. The blonde visibly deflated.

"But... I... I made reservations and everything!" she cried. Trunks sighed and turned towards the nearly-sobbing blonde.

"Look, Marron, I'm sorry, but I really am late," he mentally scowled at what he was going to say next, "How's about I make it up to you some other time? I'll take you wherever you want to go," he said, fighting the urge to gag.

Marron didn't catch the tone in his voice as she shrieked in happiness. She hugged Trunks excitedly and ran inside the building to seek out Bulla. Trunks rolled his eyes and shivered.

"Me and my damned kindness... I wonder what Future Trunks would have done." Trunks mumbled as he flew off.

**Trunks' P.O.V.:**

Kami that was close. I thought she was going to go Super Saiyan, and she wasn't even a Saiyan! I shuddered at the thought of having to go out with her. I really didn't like her. Firstly, because she's fourteen years old and I'm seventeen. Second because she's one of Bulla's friends, and not only that but she was really weird.

I stopped near a quiet street, and landed. I continued on my walk towards the mall, as I thought about those two silhouettes. Then I thought about my dad.

_**"Don't ever speak of her, brat! It's over, it's done and it's in the past!" **_Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him since then. I think out of all of us, that tragedy affected him the most, even though he refuses to admit it.

_**"What we felt earlier couldn't have been her! She's dead! So shut your damned mouth and don't bring it up again!"**_

I shook my head as I kept walking. I don't even know why I'm going to the mall. Those two figures could have just been regular troublemakers. But I'm still walking towards the direction of the mall. Why?

They're dead. My youngest sister and Goten's only little sister. Both of them were gone. They can never come back. They _can't _come back even if we wanted them to; they died of natural causes. I stopped and sighed, rubbing my temples.

Goten and Pan are right. I'm hallucinating. First the two figures, then the training incident, then the argument with my dad. And now _this_, I mean I'm obsessing about people that aren't even _alive_. People that haven't been for the past thirteen years! I shook my head. Forget it, they're dead. I turned around, and began walking in the opposite direction. I was stupid for even considering it.

Maybe if I go and work on some of my unfinished inventions it would take my mind off of this. I walked for a few more minutes, and right when I was about to take off, I heard a girl scream.

"You're so dead, Bokusi!" I turned towards the dark-brown two-storied house, but then I shook my head and flew off.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow... OW!" Bokusi cried after Emiko chased him outside and tackled him to the ground, a few seconds after a certain person left. She pinned his arm behind his back.

"Give me my phone!" She cried.

"Never! I'd rather die!" Bokusi cried. Emiko's blue eyes became darker, "That can be arranged, brat!" she growled, as she put pressure on his arm.

"Ouch! Mom," Bokusi whined.

"Don't 'Ouch, mom' me! I told you all no going outside! Now get back in here!" Atari called from her window upstairs.

"_After_ he gives me back my phone!" Emiko snarled.

"You've got ten seconds to get your butts in here!" With that the pregnant woman glared at the teen and pre-teen.

"One!"

Emiko glared down at her younger brother evilly.

"Two!"

"We can do this the easy way... or the Emiko way. What's it gonna be, Bokusi?" Their mother continued to count.

"Five!"

"I hate you," Bokusi spat, tossing Emiko's phone onto the grass. Emiko smiled, grabbed the phone and got off of her brother. Her tail wagged slightly as she gave a sly smirk toward her brother.

"Aw, does wittle Bokusi's arm hurt? Oh, poor baby. That'll teach you not to mess with me," Emiko laughed, flipping her spiky hair over her shoulders.

"Go die," Bokusi groaned.

"Eight!"

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction, Kuku," Emiko smiled evilly.

"Nine!" At that, the two forgot their argument and sprinted into the house, just before their said 'ten.'

"What's all the noise? I am trying to do my homework!" Bokuyo cried, as he walked down the stairs.

"Nerd," Emiko and Bokusi cried. Suzuki walked out of the kitchen at that, a butt load of food cradled in her arms.

"What are you talking about, 'nerd?' Nerds run the world! We're being _taught_ by nerds. We're being _hired_ by nerds. We _work _for nerds! It's all about that _Nerd Power_ bitches!" she yelled, while chewing on a piece of jerky.

"Puh-_lease_! That is such a load of crap!" Emiko said rolling her eyes.

"Oh really? Who was the creator of modern computer science?"

"Alan Turing," Emiko answered quickly. Of all her classes, she really loved History. That was the only class she didn't fall asleep in.

"Who was the founder of quantum theories?"

"Uh, duh Max Planck," Emiko said with an eye roll.

"Okay then, you should definitely know this one: Who was the father of modern Science?"

"Ooh, that asshole Isaac Newton! I'm gonna murder him!" Emiko yelled.

"How? It's 2013, he's been dead for like two hundred years or so," Suzuki questioned as she popped open a can of soda.

"I'll build a time machine, go back in time and kick his ass!" The blue-black haired girl declared triumphantly.

"And you'll need to learn how to build one, which means- you dumbass- that you need to go to study Math and Science!" Suzuki pointed out, and Emiko deflated. She'd walked right into Suzuki's trap.

"Yeah, what she said!" Bokuyo cried.

"Shut up, you little smart ass!" Emiko roared, flinching at the little boy. Bokuyo jumped slightly, and ran back upstairs.

"Aw, did the _nerd_ make your brain implode, Emiko, dear?" Suzuki teased, walking out of the room.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, sis. If you need me, I'll be eating mom out of house and home SINCE I CAN'T GO ANYWHERE!"

"Shut up, Suzuki!" Atari called from her room. Suzuki mumbled loudly as she went back into the kitchen.

"What was that? Don't make me come down there!" Sensing another swatting from his mother, Bokusi followed his brother's lead and went upstairs to his room to 'study.'

"No, don't make me go up there," Suzuki murmured under her breath.

"I bet you don't have the heart to say that out loud," Emiko challenged. Suzuki snapped her head to Emiko.

"Damned-skippy I don't have the heart! Mom would rip my friggin head off!"

"Ah, you ain't got no heart," Emiko laughed.

"Whatever."

"Aw, a nerd is mad at me! Does this mean you won't hire me?" Emiko guffawed. Suzuki face palmed.

"Why didn't I see that coming?"

"Maybe because you're stupid?"

"And what does that make you, Ms. Know It All?"

Emiko cocked her hip to the side, and raised an eyebrow.

"It makes me so sexy," she smirked.

"Whatever, Mary-Sue. You need to get over yourself." Suzuki huffed, walking back into the kitchen.

"What, Mary-Sue? What the heck is a Mary-Sue?" Emiko questioned. Suzuki turned and smirked at her twin before answering.

"Figure it out."

**Hi, everyone, it's me again. How do you all like the story so far? I'd like to thank Gogglegirl ****for reading my story and enjoying it so much. She also gave me a tip that I decided to use, but it might be altered a bit when I write it. So anyways thank you all for liking this story so much. Don't be shy to comment on my work. I'll take any form of advice. Also any tips you might have might be used on my story. Thanks again, and enjoy the rest of you day everyone! :-)**


	6. Chapter 6: Bored and Stood Up

**Summary: Vegestra Onyx Briefs, known to her adopted human family as Emiko Jewel Kinaru. Kakarhi Chikana Son, known to her adopted family as Suzuki Amaya Kinaru. Emiko and Suzuki are 'twin sisters' whom have lived with an adopted family for their entire lives. They know not about being adopted, they just know they're different. They're parents, a stay-at-home mom who is very motherly and sweet, and they're father, who is a veteran in the army are very protective over them and their twelve-year old sons, Bokusi and Bokuyo, and their baby boy, Genjiro. How will these girls handle being told that they're entire lives have been... a lie?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I DO, however own my OCs, my plot line, and my imagination.**

**"Talking"**  
**'Thinking'**  
**[Author's Note]**

**===============00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 6: Trouble Makers**

_ Normal POV_

It was official. The girls were bored.

"Oh. My. Kami, I'm so booored..." Emiko whined, as she lay in her bed face down on her pillow. Suzuki on the other hand looked up from the book she was reading and gave an annoyed look.

"Come on. Try and read a book if you're so bored." Suzuki mumbled turning the page of her book.

"I only read magazines, texts, PMs, and IMs and things of the like," Emiko grumbled.

"Well then stop complaining. I'm bored too, but I'm reading anyway."

"You always read!"

"When I'm studying for school. I don't read for fun. This is just occupying my time." Suzuki said with a roll of the eyes.

"...Wanna play twenty questions?"

"What's the point? I know everything about you and vice versa."

"You're so lame. Wanna play eye spy?"

"Now you're just trying too hard," Suzuki said, turning a page.

It was silent for the next few minutes.

"Screw this! Wanna sneak out?"

"I'd rather not get another knot on my head, if you'd please," Suzuki retorted icily.

"Good Kami... Let's just go, and we'll be back before mom wakes up! Please, Zuzu?" Emiko begged.

"It's nine-thirty, Mimi. She wakes up every hour to go pee, and she checks each one of our rooms," Suzuki pointed out.

"Fine. You stay, but I'm going to the mall."

"What's at the mall this late? Horny teens groping each other, maybe," Suzuki chuckled. Emiko growled at her sister.

"No. Freedom, dear sister! I can't be cooped up in the house like this! _Especially _on a friggin Saturday night! Later, Ms. Goody-Goody, I'm out of here," Emiko declared, jumping up from her bed. She headed towards the locked window, and inspected it. A mischievous grin spread on her face, as she picked up a hairpin from the dresser, and used it to shimmy the lock. It clicked open a second later, and the trouble-making fifteen-year-old opened the window, setting the lock on the ledge.

Suzuki looked at her with a knowing smirk, "Mom's gonna murder you when she finds out you're gone."

"Really? And what do you think she's gonna do to you when she finds out you didn't tell her I was gone?" Emiko challenged, trying to make her sister come with her.

Suzuki's eyes narrowed in slight anger, "That's not gonna work."

"What's not gonna work? You know mom. One person gets in trouble, everyone gets in trouble. So what's it gonna be? Ride or die? Or just die?"

"Fine," Suzuki sighed, "But when mom goes into killer mode, you're dying by yourself."

"Can't argue with that. And I thought the nerds had the brains. You're giving a bad example to the younger generations!" Emiko giggled as she jumped from the window.

"You're older than me, you immature little _brat_..." Suzuki growled slightly, as she followed her sister out the window. She closed the window until there was just the slightest crack, before hopping off the roof. From there she followed her sister into the night.

_ Marron's P.O.V._

I can't believe he stood me up! After he promised!

I cried into my hands, feeling betrayed. He promised me he would make up for last time. I've called his phone over and over again! It rang, and then went straight to voicemail. I snapped my head up. He's avoiding me!_** ME**__!_

"How could he do this to me? He promised!" I sobbed. My friend, Azucena reached over, and wiped my eyes with a tissue. We were sitting in her car now, and I was still crying my eyes out.

"I swear to Kami, when I see that jerk I'm going to murder him!" she growled, as she began to zip through the streets.

"No, m-maybe something else c-came up," I sobbed, "I-I can't get mad at him, b-because then he'll n-never go out with me!"

"Screw that! He made a promise, he didn't show, he's dead!" the red head screeched as she turned into the street that would lead to Capsule Corp.

"No, please, Cece, don't! It was a mistake!"

"Girl, why are you protecting a guy that stood you up? If Emiko taught me anything, it's never cry over a guy that isn't worth your time!" she yelled, zipping into the parking lot. She turned off the car and started to get out, but I pulled her back in. I didn't know who this Emiko person was, but she was _not_ going to make Azucena have me be denied a date with Trunks!

"Let me go, Marron! I'm gonna show this asshole how to treat a lady," she snarled, tugging her arm.

"Cece, if you were my friend. You wouldn't!"

"Which is why I'm still going to! I'm your _best _friend. And as your _best_ friend, I'm about to go in there, ring the doorbell and kick that purple-haired blue-eyed bastard's ass!" she yelled.

"Azucena, please! I'm begging you!" I cried, and when she looked and saw my face, hers softened.

"Fine, fine! But, Mary, I swear to Kami, I see that bastard in the street his ass is grass." She growled, starting the car again. Her dad said she could stay the night with me, so we drove to my house.

_ Azucena's P.O.V_

What is the most painful way to kill a person? A person that stood your best friend up on a date deserves the cruelest of deaths. Ooh, Trunks Briefs, you're mine when I see you! As I parked the car in Marron's parents' driveway, I got out of my car spitting curses.

My scowl quickly turned into a smile as I saw her parents.

"Hi, Mr. Krillin. Ms. Eighteen," I grinned with a wave. The two raised their eyebrows at Marron's disheveled person.

"What happened?" Krillin questioned with a stern look on his face. My face flushed as I began to answer.

"Nothing daddy... I-It's all fine, we were just going to go get ready for bed," Marron said quickly, tugging me up the stairs toward her room.

"My butt nothing happened!" I yelled. Eighteen and Krillin stared at us expectantly, but Marron kept pulling me, until we were out of their sight.

"Cece! Bed! Now," Marron warned. I cursed under my breath and followed my best friend to her room.

"You so owe me, Mary," I scowled, "_big time._"

**Hello everyone, it's me again! Did you all enjoy my little surprise at the end? It looks like Azucena is gonna get even with Trunks sooner or later, right? I think Marron's a little OC, but then again, I don't know. I don't really know her character that well... Anyways, thanks in advance to those reading my stories, and please, kind readers, don't forget to _Review_! Well, that's about it... Until next time! Enjoy the rest of your day, everyone! :-)**


	7. Chapter 7: Sulking

**Summary: Vegestra Onyx Briefs, known to her adopted human family as Emiko Jewel Kinaru. Kakarhi Chikana Son, known to her adopted family as Suzuki Amaya Kinaru. Emiko and Suzuki are 'twin sisters' whom have lived with an adopted family for their entire lives. They know not about being adopted, they just know they're different. They're parents, a stay-at-home mom who is very motherly and sweet, and they're father, who is a veteran in the army are very protective over them and their twelve-year old sons, Bokusi and Bokuyo, and their baby boy, Genjiro. How will these girls handle being told that they're entire lives have been... a lie?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I DO, however own my OCs, my plot line, and my imagination.**

**"Talking"**  
**'Thinking'**  
**[Author's Note]**

**===============00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 7: Sulking**

**_Two Weeks Later_**

"Dinnertime," Chi-Chi called from the kitchen window. Gohan, Pan and Goten were outside training, while Videl watched with an intrigued smile. All thoughts of training were aside at the sound of '_diner_.'

Everyone was soon at the dinner table, eagerly inhaling their food. Well those of Saiyan blood were... Chi-Chi and Videl just ate normally and talked. Soon the plates were cleared, and Chi-Chi was beginning to clean the kitchen.

"Oh, do you need some help, Chi-Chi?" Videl asked politely. The middle-aged woman gave a kind smile.

"Sure, I'd enjoy the company," she said. Meanwhile, Pan and the boys began tiptoeing out of the kitchen, so they wouldn't be forced to help as well.

"Pan, you stay behind. We're going to help Chi-Chi," Videl commanded. Pan groaned.

"But mom-" she was cut off by a strict look from her mother. Chi-Chi on the other hand gave a slight chuckle.

"Oh, Videl, let the girl go and train. It's okay," Chi-Chi said calmly. She was used to that now; the passions for fighting, along with the thrills of battling. She was never able to stop her sons from fighting, and they turned into the most powerful beings in the universe. Just like Goku... Chi-Chi's calm smile turned into a sad one at the thought of her late husband. Her husband that was forced to stay in Other World, because of the villains that sought him out...

Videl walked up to her mother-in-law and began drying the already cleaned dishes, before setting them into the cabinets.

"Everything okay, Chi-Chi?" the younger woman asked gently. The elder woman nodded.

"Yes, everything's fine, Videl. Just thinking," she said quietly. There was a tense silence for the next few minutes, before Chi-Chi spoke again.

"I wonder what my daughter would have looked like by now... she'd be fifteen in in a couple days, you know," Chi-Chi whispered in a shaky voice, gripping the dish she was cleaning. Videl gasped slightly, before closing her eyes at the memory of thirteen years ago.

"I think she'd look like my _mother_, actually. She had my mother's eye shape. She even had the same little crease on her forehead when she laughed or cried..." Chi-Chi whispered. Videl looked at her mother in law with a sad expression. She put her hand on the older woman's shoulder.

"It's okay Chi-Chi..." Videl whispered. The elder woman looked at the younger with teary eyes.

"Kakarhi, my baby girl... her heart wasn't strong enough to keep her alive. If those _damned_ doctors had checked her right, she'd be able to live! At least long enough to know what she'd wanted to be when she grew up!" Chi-Chi cried, gripping the dish so hard it broke. The training outside stopped and all went silent outside.

"Chi-Chi-" Videl began, but Chi-Chi spoke over her, sobbing loudly.

"It's not _fair_! First Goku, and then one of my children! It's too much to take for me! It's not fair... It's not." Chi-Chi openly sobbed, covering her face with her hand.

Outside Gohan and Goten shut their eyes tightly and bowed their heads in sadness. Pan looked at her father and uncle sadly, but stayed quiet.

"It's not fair... It's not fair..." Chi-Chi sobbed as she hugged her daughter-in-law and buried her head into her shoulder. Videl kept silent as she hugged her mother-in-law tightly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Shh..." Videl soothed.

"Kakarhi..."

_At Capsule Corp_

Fifteen-year-old Bulla walked into the kitchen and smiled at her father and older brother. It was dinner time, and yet their mother was nowhere to be found. Her face turning worried, Bra spoke up.

"Is mom pulling _another_ all-nighter in her lab?" she questioned. Trunks nodded as he slowly stuffed some food into his mouth. He grimaced as his phone vibrated again on the table by his plate.

"She hasn't come out of her lab at all today, actually," was the lavender-haired teen's response. Bra's sky blue eyes widened slightly, as she looked in the direction of her mother's lab.

"She hasn't been out at _all_? Did she even eat today?" Bra asked worriedly.

"I guess. I took her a couple sandwiches every few hours. Every time I went back, they were gone," Trunks mumbled as his phone indicated he had a message.

"Well I'm going to go take her a plate," Bra said as she picked up a plate. Soon the blue-haired teen was off down the hall.

Trunks phone vibrated angrily once more and the boy grimaced again as he looked at the caller I.D.

Marron. _Again._

"Who's so desperate to call you this late, boy?" Vegeta questioned gruffly. Trunks looked up, shocked. His dad hadn't talked to him since that incident a couple weeks back.

"Well?" Vegeta questioned, annoyed. Trunks straightened his back as he stared at his father nervously.

"It's uh... Marron," he replied quietly. Vegeta snorted.

"Isn't that the robot and Baldy's daughter? I don't see why you're wasting your time with the likes of her," Vegeta retorted, continuing to eat his food.

"Yeah, I sort of promised her to a date... but I forgot about it," he said, wincing again, as the phone vibrated. Vegeta scowled.

"Tell the annoying brat that you've got better things to do than hang around the likes of her. Her calling is beginning to annoy me," the elder Saiyan sneered. By the way he pierced Trunks with his eyes said that the conversation was over. Trunks sighed, and got up, before walking into the other room. He looked at his phone and almost cried out in shock.

"Thirty-seven missed calls and fifty two texts in the last two hours?" he questioned surprised. Vegeta scowled and finished his plate. Almost immediately after stood and let the droids take the plates to clean them, Bulla walked inside, still holding the plate meant for Bulma.

"Daddy, mom's refusing to come out of her lab! I told her I brought her some food but she said she wasn't hungry," Bulla said worriedly. His jaw tensing, Vegeta took the plate of food from his daughter and stalked towards the lab himself. Bulla stared after her father worriedly.

Meanwhile Trunks held the phone arm's length from his ear as he was being screamed at by Marron's best friend, Azucena, and her mom Eighteen. Marron was heard sobbing in the background.

_Bulma's P.O.V_

"Oh, Vegestra..." I whimpered, as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. My vision became so blurry that I couldn't even work on my projects anymore. I slumped into a chair and began thinking of my youngest daughter, Vegestra. I smiled slightly, but it was a numb smile. I couldn't even feel it.

I remember the look on Vegeta's face when he saw the baby's tail and spiky, yet multi-colored hair. He was so adorable in the way he held her. It was just like he held Bra. Tenderly, like she'd break if held wrongly. It was adorable.

My lower lip trembled. Those damned doctors... How could they not tell me her heart was too weak to keep her alive when she was a baby... I could have invented _something_ to help her live. Just a bit longer...

"Vegestra..." I cried, softly. I cried into my hands at the thought of my youngest child. My beautiful little baby girl. Her life was just two short, _short_ years. I remember when we decided on her name. _Vegestra..._ The feminine version of Vegeta's name_._ The name of a Saiyan princess. Bra was our little princess too, of course, but I insisted on naming her Bra, even though Vegeta didn't want to. Vegeta, though, insisted on this name for our youngest daughter.

**_"Forget it, woman! I want to give her the name of a Saiyan! No more of this undergarment crap; what are you going to name it, this time? _****Lingerie?****_" _**

I smiled slightly at the thought. Then I started crying again. I couldn't bear to hear that my daughter had died. I refused to believe it. I held my daughter's body for hours, screaming for her to wake up. Maybe cry or scream or sneeze. To do _something!_ When she didn't I cried even harder. I—

"Open this door, woman!" Vegeta yelled from the other side of the door. I looked up from my fog, but didn't move an inch.

"Just go away... Please, just go," I whispered, but I knew he heard me.

"I'm not going anywhere. Besides, Bra keeps whining about you not eating, and I'm sick of it," he sneered. Didn't he understand how I was feeling? How badly I hurt? Or does he just not care?

"I said go away, Vegeta! Just leave me alone!" I screamed, through my tears.

"What are you going to do if I don't woman?" he challenged with the same level of venom. I growled angrily, and stormed towards the door. I unlocked and swung it open, glaring heatedly into that bastard's face.

"I said go _away_!" I screeched. He glared down at me, before shoving the plate of food into my arms.

"Your daughter is worried that you're not eating, woman! And you're here cooped up in this damned lab twenty-four hours a day, it's beginning to show!" he snarled back. I glared at him darkly.

"You shut your damned mouth, Vegeta! You don't know anything!" I cried, backing up into my lab and attempting to slam the door shut. Of course, though, he caught it. He stormed inside, and slammed it shut behind him.

"What is your problem, woman?" he roared. I stared up at him, and clenched my fists.

"It's none of your _damned _business! Just butt out!" I cried, as I turned my back to him. He growled, and spun me around by my shoulders, before glaring into my face.

"It's my business if it's effecting your health, Bulma! What in the seven hells makes you think it's okay to kill yourself?"

"Kill myself? You think I'm killing myself?" I cried, "I'm not trying to kill myself!" I screamed, as I began to shake from my emotions. The tears began to fall from my eyes again, but I was too angry to notice.

"Then what _are_ you doing?" he yelled back.

"Trying to console myself, you bastard!"

"Console yourself over what, woman?"

"My daughter's death," I sobbed, pushing away from him. I turned my back towards him and sobbed into my hands.

There was a tensed silence ringing in my ears, as I sobbed.

"It's not fair! Why did my baby have to die? _It's not fair!_" I sobbed. Even though I had two other children that I loved dearly, I could have had another child to love just as much. Why did she have to die? I would have given her anything she wanted, just as I did Trunks and Bra!

I would have given her everything! I sobbed harder into my hands.

"I can't even wish her back with the Dragon Balls! She died of natural causes! She's in Other World watching over me when I should be watching over _her_!" I wailed. I soon felt a pair of arms wrap around my shaking figure.

He didn't need to say words, but I knew he felt for me. He _had_ to. She was his daughter too. His arms tightened around me, and my sobbing quieted.

Soon it stopped, but my chest was still tight with a numbing pain. My broken heart... it has been that way for the past thirteen years. It would stay that way for the rest of my life...

Vegeta hugged me tighter from behind, and I touched his hands with my own. I turned and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta," I murmured.

He grunted in response, but I knew he'd accepted my apology.

**Hello, everyone! Yeah, I made this chapter depressing I know. But it seemed like a good idea. I don't know when, but in the next couple of chapters, I'm going to explain exactly what happened to Vegestra and Kakarhi that made them 'die.' Until then, please keep _Reviewing_ me, kind readers! Enjoy the rest of your day! :-)**


	8. Chapter 8: A Drunken Meeting

**Summary: Vegestra Onyx Briefs, known to her adopted human family as Emiko Jewel Kinaru. Kakarhi Chikana Son, known to her adopted family as Suzuki Amaya Kinaru. Emiko and Suzuki are 'twin sisters' whom have lived with an adopted family for their entire lives. They know not about being adopted, they just know they're different. They're parents, a stay-at-home mom who is very motherly and sweet, and they're father, who is a veteran in the army are very protective over them and their twelve-year old sons, Bokusi and Bokuyo, and their baby boy, Genjiro. How will these girls handle being told that they're entire lives have been... a lie?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I DO, however own my OCs, my plot line, and my imagination.**

**"Talking"**  
**'Thinking'**  
**[Author's Note]**

**===============00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 8: Drunken Meeting**

To say that the girls were enjoying their freedom... was a _complete _understatement.

"Woo! _Party_!" Emiko cried, standing on top of a random table at a mutual friend's party. Dancing wildly with a group of guys, the spiky-haired teen was completely out of it. Not only was she high off of sneaking out to the mall, then running off to a 'My-Parents-Aren't-Home-So-Let's-Party' party. She was also _drunk_ off of the spiked punch.

"Yep, I said _Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble! Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble!_" she sang, drunkenly, "_Get in there! Yeah, yeah!_"

The boys laughed knowingly about her as they exchanged eager glances. A boy walked up and ran his hand on Emiko's butt, just below her tail, which was wrapped around her waist.

"Look, bro... hands off this ass!" Emiko slurred, walking away on wobbling legs, still singing along with the song.

"_'Ey big girls, make 'em back it up, make 'em back it up_..."

"S'zuki! S'zuki! Where are ya?" the drunken teen screeched joyfully over the blaring music. The boy, not heeding Emiko's drunken warning walked up again. This time he boldly reached from behind and grabbed Emiko's chest. Emiko's eyes blazed with anger, and that pale yellow glow encased her figure. Spinning quickly, Emiko's knee crushed into the boy's crotch. The boy's face turned cherry red with pain and anger, as he yelled out.

"Look but don't touch... _asshole._" Emiko said her eyes half open. She lifted her empty hand, and ran it up and down her body.

"Y-you can't handle all o' this..." she said, before turning her head and drearily looking around. She spotted her sister looking uneasy and shy, sitting at a corner couch, surrounded by four or five guys. She nervously was trying to get them to leave her be.

"Come on babe, just one little sip. One little sip ain't gone hurt." The boy said drunkenly, leaning in so he was face to face with the very sober girl.

"I said no!"

"What's the harm?" the boy half yelled half slurred. Suzuki's lip raised slightly in a silent snarl, before it lowered itself again.

"I'm in a relationship, and my boyfriend is very protective over me," Suzuki lied calmly.

"Boyfriend? Well baby, you ain't gone need a boyfriend when I'm through with you. I'm gonna be your _lover_ by the end of this night!" the boy leaned in and tried to kiss Suzuki on the lips, before he was roughly pushed back by his face. When Suzuki felt he was a close enough distance away from her, she squeezed his head tightly. Her eyebrows hung low over her charcoal eyes as she hissed. Her person tinted yellow as she tensed her hand once more.

"Listen here, you pimple-faced, ass-breathed, funky little _boy._.. If you _ever _in your mother_friggin _life come at me like that again, you'll see why I'm nicknamed _Mass Destruction _when I'm mad!" she hissed, a deep glare foretelling an excruciatingly painful experience if he dared to touch her again. The boy's eyes widened as he and his friends got up and stumbled away quickly.

"Bi-hitch...! That's how I know we related!" Emiko said, as she toppled into her friends lap, spilling spiked juice over the both of them.

"No, Emiko. Besides, mom is probably going into her 'bounty hunter' mode! It's like one o'clock in the morning!" Suzuki cried. Emiko grumbled something inaudibly, before digging in her ear irritably.

"Blowing my damned ear off and crap..." she groaned, before perking up, "I'm gonna go get another cup o' punch. You want some?" Emiko questioned, waving her empty cup, but not moving an inch. Her face began tinting green, as she laughed, drunkenly.

"You're so pitiful. Come on, let's go home already! Maybe if we beg, we'll be able to be let off with a few knots on the head." Suzuki tried, with an irritated scowl.

"I'm starting to regret being your friggin ride-and-die. You get me in too much friggin trouble all the time," the girl huffed, crossing her arms and turning away.

"Hey, no need getting all loud and shit! Stop with all of the fucking cussing, you smart-mouthed bitch!" Emiko wailed, swinging her arms wildly. Suzuki gave her a _WTF?_ look before growling lowly.

"I wasn't cursing, so you'd best sober yourself up, because we're going- _UGH_!" Suzuki screeched as Emiko lost her stomach contents all over the floor. Wiping her mouth and smiling, she looked up at her younger sister.

"I feel so much better now! Let's party!" the drunken teen squealed. She quickly winced as Suzuki grabbed her by the hair and began dragging her through the crowd and out of the house. On the way out, though, they ran into someone.

"Oh, Azucena! What are you doing here?" Suzuki asked, still holding her now passed out sister by her hair. The red head recognized her friend and grinned.

"Oh, hey, Suzuki! I'm just taking my friend out for a night on the town, and since her parents went out on a 'date', if you know what I'm saying; I decided to keep her out late," she said with a grin.

"What's the occasion? I don't recall you liking parties like these," the spiky-haired girl claimed confusedly. Azucena sighed as she glared slightly at the ground.

"I really _don't_. But you know the deal, I take her out for being so sad, and she finally gets in the mood, and decides to crash a party- hey, what happened to Emiko?" the red-head asked, as she suddenly pointed at the unconscious girl, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Drunk off her tail. Somebody spiked the punch, and she thought it was a "Rare Jamaican specialty, mon" In her exact words, too," Suzuki said, with a roll of the eyes. Azucena and Suzuki shared a laugh, before Azucena checked her watch.

"I told that girl to meet me out here at one-thirty! We've got a schedule to keep!" she hissed.

"Huh, maybe I saw her, but didn't notice. What does she look like?"

"Oh, you can't miss her. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Probably drunk as hell by now, and also probably the wildest one at the party," she replied.

"Oh, _her? _Yeah, I saw her. Watch the log, here, while I go get her."

As Suzuki walked back inside, Azucena looked down at her unconscious friend.

"Girl, I hope to whatever Kami is watching over you that your mom doesn't find out you've been drinking," she chuckled.

**_Suzuki's P.O.V_**

Oh my Kami, girl, where are you? I swear if you're doing the nasty no-no, I'm turning around and not looking back. Azucena is gonna have to come and get you. As I searched the crowd, I saw her exactly as I did last time. Drunkenly swinging her hips and shaking her boobs. Her hair was wild and crazy, and her eyes were glazed and half open.

I rolled my eyes, and pushed past the last few people to get to her.

"Let's go, chick!" I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards me. She yelped and slapped my hand away.

"No way," she screamed, "I'm staying right here where people _appreciate _me!" I groaned and grabbed her again, this time much more forcefully.

"I don't give two crabapples what you want to do! You're friend has been waiting for you for the past twenty minutes!" I said over the music as I pulled her with me. There were some protests through the crowd at having their favorite 'dancer' go. Puh, more like _exotic_ dancer. As I continued pushing the people out of my way, the bimbo kept screaming at me to let her go.

"Here's the premium steak you ordered!" I snarled pushing her into Azucena whom caught her drunken frame. The red head looked up at me with an amused glance.

"Premium steak?"

"Yeah, she looked like a friggin stripper in there dancing for all the guys. It was like she was performing for a bachelor party or something; there were nothing but _dudes_ around her!" I said, pointing at the bimbo. She too, had passed out. I saw Emiko lying in the grass, surrounded by her own vomit. I grimaced in irritation.

"Fucking brilliant..." I sneered. I wanted to hit something so _badly_, it was not funny. Of course I gotta carry somebody with throw up all over their clothes.

Suddenly the bimbo woke up and stared at me with barely open eyes. She pointed at me and laughed.

"H-hey... when did you get here, _Goten_?" Azucena and I stared at her as she giggled loudly, "And when did your hair get so long?" she passed out again after that.

I looked at her like she was friggin crazy.

"Who the _French fries..._ is Goten?" I questioned.

"I dunno, I'm just the designated driver," she shrugged. I nodded.

"Let's get these drunken SOBs back home, and face the music," I sighed, picking Emiko up, and quickly grimacing at being covered in her puke.

"Yeah, I'll see you at school tomorrow," she said walking to her car.

"Please, no you're not. I'm not going to be alive by tonight. In twenty-four hours I will be in a grave somewhere."

"Yeah, probably. Happy Sunday."

"You too."

"Bye," she drove off.

"See you on the Other Side my friend."

**Hi, everybody, it's me again. First thing's first: I've gotten a review about my characters. I will try my best to stop decribing their clothes and appearances so much. I went back and read my stories, and I see now what my reviewer was talking about. Okay, now that I've gotten that out of the way, I hope everyone keeps enjoying my story. Enjoy the rest of your day everyone! :-)**


	9. Chapter 9: A Military-Styled Grounding

**Summary: Vegestra Onyx Briefs, known to her adopted human family as Emiko Jewel Kinaru. Kakarhi Chikana Son, known to her adopted family as Suzuki Amaya Kinaru. Emiko and Suzuki are 'twin sisters' whom have lived with an adopted family for their entire lives. They know not about being adopted, they just know they're different. They're parents, a stay-at-home mom who is very motherly and sweet, and they're father, who is a veteran in the army are very protective over them and their twelve-year old sons, Bokusi and Bokuyo, and their baby boy, Genjiro. How will these girls handle being told that they're entire lives have been... a lie?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I DO, however own my OCs, my plot line, and my imagination.**

**"Talking"**  
**'Thinking'**  
**[Author's Note]**

**===============00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 9: A Military-Styled Grounding**

"Emiko, wake up!" Suzuki growled, as she dragged the dead weight, AKA her sister to the corner of their block. When the girl didn't answer, Suzuki, the oh-so calm and collected girl smacked the unconscious girl roughly on the cheeks. No answer.

"Oh man we're so gonna get it, this time! Mom's gonna go ballistic," Suzuki panicked, biting her nails nervously. She snuck a glance at her watch, and it clearly read: _2:15._

"Dang it! I'm never listening to you again, Emiko!" Suzuki whispered frantically, noticing that the living room light of her house was on. Biting her nails again, Suzuki looked at Emiko, then at their house in the distance.

"Man..." Suzuki groaned, as she picked her smelly, vomit-covered sister up and began dragging her towards the house. Her tail was twitching in the knowledge of a painful beating happening soon. It seemed to Suzuki that time went by too fast, as she quickly found herself at the doorstep getting ready to knock.

Before she could even flick her wrist, the door was yanked open, and she and her unconscious sister were yanked inside. The door slammed shut with an ominous echo.

_Suzuki's P.O.V_

The first thing that popped into my head when I was yanked into my own house was, "Oh shit, we're being robbed!"... Until I saw the furious, beet red face of my father. I almost _pooped_ myself.

Oh. My. _Kami..._ He's back! Forget what I said about being killed when I got home. I'm about to be _destroyed._ I gulped loudly.

My dad glared at me darkly with his icy-blue eyes. His light brown hair was cut military-style, and his five-star ranked General uniform made him look even more powerful. All in all: my dad was a personal devil when he was mad at us.

"And where have you two been? It's after two in the morning!" he roared, in that loud, demanding General's voice. I startled visibly, and stuttered for words.

"Speak up!" he scowled, his thick eyebrows hovering dangerously low over his eyes.

"I... I-we, err, we w-were out, sir," I whispered shakily. If dad doesn't murder me, I swear to Kami when I'm out of the hospital Emiko is _dead meat_! His scowl deepened.

"I know you were out, girl! Where were you two? And why is Emiko passed out and covered in vomit?"

"W-we..." I began.

"Speak to me _clearly and s_top with the damned _mumbling_!" he boomed, and I jumped again. My heart was beating like drums in my chest, as I cowered away from my dad slightly.

"We were at a party, sir! The-they spiked the punch, and that's w-why she's passed out, sir!" I cried. His glare lowered to Emiko's drunken form, as she snored quietly.

"Well it looks like she's going to have one hell of a hangover! _Wake up, you disrespectful brat!_" he screeched. I gulped again as she jumped up, looking in all directions before she caught sight of our murderous father. She screamed bloody murder and ran for the door, as did I. He caught us both by the backs of our shirts, and lifted us about a foot off the ground.

"So, my dear, what to do with these little troublemakers?" dad questioned, looking into the living room at our mother as she calmly drank some tea.

Emiko and I looked at each other, then at our dad. We knew the puppy dog look would infuriate him even more. It _never_ worked on him, even when we were little. Our mom took a long, tantalizing sip of her tea, before smiling over at us.

"I think they deserve the most degrading of Military punishments," she stated, rubbing her big belly.

"You know, dear, I was thinking the _exact_ same thing," he growled, lowering us to the ground. I groaned while Emiko rubbed her temples, starting to feelthe effects of her first hangover.

**Hey everyone, it's me again. I made this chapter kinda short, I know, but I really wanted to bring in the girls' dad. But after I got him in, I lost my inspiration for the chapter... Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone for reading my stories, and also everyone reviewing my stories and helping me get better at my writing. That's all for right now. Enjoy the rest of your day, everyone! :-)**


	10. Chapter 10: Hangovers

**Summary: Vegestra Onyx Briefs, known to her adopted human family as Emiko Jewel Kinaru. Kakarhi Chikana Son, known to her adopted family as Suzuki Amaya Kinaru. Emiko and Suzuki are 'twin sisters' whom have lived with an adopted family for their entire lives. They know not about being adopted, they just know they're different. They're parents, a stay-at-home mom who is very motherly and sweet, and they're father, who is a veteran in the army are very protective over them and their twelve-year old sons, Bokusi and Bokuyo, and their baby boy, Genjiro. How will these girls handle being told that they're entire lives have been... a lie?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I DO, however own my OCs, my plot line, and my imagination.**

**"Talking"**  
**'Thinking'**  
**[Author's Note]**

**===============00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 10: Hangovers**

"I can't believe this..." Suzuki growled, as she crouched on her hands and knees, scrubbing the kitchen floor with a tiny toothbrush. She dunked the small brush back into the bucket of soapy water before continuing to scrub the tiled floor of the kitchen. Emiko, on the other hand, groaned as she clutched her head. She had large bags underneath her eyes, and her sky-blue orbs were cloudy and tired.

"You? I'm having the hangover of the century, and here you are complaining!" she snapped irritably. Suzuki glared at her older sister.

"Well if you'd stop being such a brat and sneaking out, you wouldn't have to hear my complaining!"

"Then stop going with me!" Emiko hissed.

"I go with you to make sure you don't get hurt! Remember what happened last time, when I decided to stay home?" Suzuki questioned heatedly, her onyx eyes burning into Emiko's azure ones. Emiko went to speak, before shutting her mouth and resuming her scrubbing.

"It happened to you too," the multi-color haired girl whispered.

"Yes, but that's a conversation for another time," Suzuki said with finality. The two girls met each other's gaze from across the kitchen, before they went silent and continued their work.

"Good job, girls," their dad, Renji, said with a sneer, "but you've still got plenty more chores to do, so chop-chop." He said, as he walked away. The girls groaned, and continued their scrubbing.

"Well looky, here! Looks like you too are in trouble... _again_!" Bokuyo snorted in laughter as he walked into the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey, leave them alone, Bokuyo!" Bokusi sneered, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"No way, brother! This is a perfectly good opportunity to tease them and not get into trouble."

"You little brat, I'll murder you in you sleep! Ow..." Emiko groaned as her own yelling made her headache even worse.

"Aw, does Mimi's head hurt? Does it hurt more _when I yell?_" Bokuyo asked raising his voice. Emiko clamped her hands over her ears and groaned as her head began ringing. Bokuyo began laughing as Suzuki and Bokusi glared at him.

"Stop it, you little brat!" Suzuki snarled standing up and pointing at the twelve year old.

"What are you going to do? You can't do anything to me, because if you do, you'll get into even _more_ trouble!" Bokuyo boomed. Suzuki snarled and started forward, growling viciously.

"Dad! Suzuki stopped working!" Bokuyo cried, running into the living room. Suzuki huffed in annoyance, before turning to go back to her work. She bumped into her dad, whom had somehow appeared behind her. Suzuki squeaked in shock, and looked up at her father's stern face.

"What are you doing, girl? I could have sworn I told you to scrub the floors," he said calmly.

"I was, but-"

"But nothing." He said raising his voice the slightest bit. Suzuki growled quietly, and hung her head. Renji's frown deepened slightly and he walked back out of the kitchen. As Suzuki grumbled to herself, she didn't notice Bokuyo getting smacked in the back of the head. Bokusi chuckled, from his place on the couch.

Genjiro began crying and Renji almost immediately, began strolling upstairs.

"Asshole..." the three punished kids muttered. Bokusi rolled his eyes and flipped the television on.

"I heard that!"

Meanwhile...

_Marron's P.O.V_

"So, how did you enjoy last night, Mary?" Azucena asked with a smile, as she put an ice pack on my forehead.

"I'm fine, I guess... Goten just _loves _to ruin my life, doesn't he?" I growled. I couldn't see the look on the red-head's face, because I closed my eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"At the party! Goten pulled me away from the party, when I was just starting to have fun!" I whined.

"Goten? I don't know _what _or _who_ you're talking about," she said confusedly. I looked up at her with a slight glare.

"You were right there! You're telling me you didn't see Goten? Well I must have been hallucinating then, because that guy that grabbed me sure looked like Goten with a long, spiky wig on!" I accused. Her face got even more confused and curious, before brightening up with a knowing look.

"Oh! You're talking about _Suzuki_!" she said, face-palming herself amusedly. I looked at her suspiciously.

"Suzuki?" I questioned. She nodded.

"Yeah, one of my other friends. I don't think you know her, though..." she said, looking at me thoughtfully.

"Huh... I'm sorry for snapping at you, Cece. Sasuki or whatever her name was looked really familiar to me, that's all," I said, pressing the ice pack closer to my forehead. I sighed, and thought about the day ahead of me.

Well I know for sure that my eyes were sunken and dark. I also knew they had bags underneath them. My head was ringing, and I felt weak from all the throwing up I did last night.

Kami, I need to get myself together. Okay, get up, Marron. Get up, girl, you can do it.

"Oh, so Sleeping Beauty is finally responding? That's great, because I was starting to think you were dead!" Azucena said with a sneer. I threw my feet over the side of the bed, still clutching the ice pack to my forehead.

"What the heck are you talking about, Cece?" I questioned grumpily. She glared at me.

"I've been talking to you for the past ten minutes, and you didn't say anything," she stated.

"Either I passed out, or I was just ignoring you, Cece," I said, softly.

"It had better have been the first one," she growled playfully, poking my shoulder.

"It was definitely the second one, then,"

"Okay, now go brush your teeth, Mary. Your breath smells like _death_! I'm seeing skulls and crossbones coming from your mouth right now..." she said, pinching her nose shut.

I threw my pillow at her, and she laughed. I then began walking to my bathroom.

"Make sure you shower too! You're attracting flies!"

"You're supposed to be my best friend!" I whined back to her.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be your best friend if I let you go around stinking!"

I growled at her as I walked into the restroom. I hate that girl so much...

**Hi, everyone! How's everything going so far? You know, while I was writing this chapter, I was thinking about the characters Mary and Gary-Sue. I've started working on a One-Shot about these two, and they're going to be wreaking havoc upon our DBZ characters! Anyways that's it, for now, so everyone please keep enjoying my stories! Enjoy the rest of your day everyone! :-) **


	11. Chapter 11: Hospitalization

**Summary: Vegestra Onyx Briefs, known to her adopted human family as Emiko Jewel Kinaru. Kakarhi Chikana Son, known to her adopted family as Suzuki Amaya Kinaru. Emiko and Suzuki are 'twin sisters' whom have lived with an adopted family for their entire lives. They know not about being adopted, they just know they're different. They're parents, a stay-at-home mom who is very motherly and sweet, and they're father, who is a veteran in the army are very protective over them and their twelve-year old sons, Bokusi and Bokuyo, and their baby boy, Genjiro. How will these girls handle being told that they're entire lives have been... a lie?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I DO, however own my OCs, my plot line, and my imagination.**

**"Talking"**  
**'Thinking'**  
**[Author's Note]**

**===============000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 11: Hospitalized**

_Emiko's P.O.V_

Yesterday was terrible. Having to do over a dozen chores, while also suffering from a hangover! I got up from my bed and stretched. My head still hurt a little bit, but not as much as yesterday.

Today was going to be the same as yesterday. Chores, chores and yep, you guessed it. _Chores_... I got up and went into the restroom. I was feeling... off today. I wondered why. Maybe it was that spiked punch from last night? Yeah, that's probably what it was. Yawning I looked into the mirror at myself.

But I have been feeling a small pain in my chest... ever since I woke up, actually. Maybe I should tell someone. Nah, it's probably just my imagination. Shrugging, I hopped into the shower.

When I got out and began brushing out my hair, another pain struck through my chest. This time it made me wince. Okay, now what the _fudge _was wrong with me?

I tried to make it to the door, but _another _pain him. I gasped and fell to the floor. I felt my mind numb, as I began to clutch at my chest.

"MOM," I cried, desperately, "_DAD_!"

_Suzuki's P.O.V_

I felt tears flow from my eyes as I clutched at my chest. I kept tossing and turning in my bed, and soon, I found myself curled in a ball on the floor. My chest felt like somebody was repeatedly hitting me with a baseball bat. I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut.

I heard my sister cry out for our parents, and I knew that she was experiencing the same thing. I began to get scared as the pain in my chest increased. I clawed at the floor with my hands.

"MOM... DADDY!" I screeched. I felt the sweat roll down my temple, but then all I felt was _pain._

I heard Emiko cry out again, and that made me feel even worse. We kept crying out for our parents, before finally, I heard the sweet sounds of footsteps running towards our room.

"Emiko, Suzuki, what's wrong?" my dad's drowsy, yet alert voice quipped, before he gasped.

"Atari, quick! Call an ambulance!" dad ordered, as he ran to me.

"Suzuki! Suzuki, can you hear me? Oh, Kami, please!" he cried, as he shook me. I groaned, and pointed towards the bathroom door.

"E-Emiko, too... Help Emiko," I moaned, looking up at my dad, but only seeing a large, glob-ish blur. My dad quickly got up, and I soon heard the bathroom door being broken down.

I could hear him begin to breathe heavily, before he forced himself to calm. He got up, and I could faintly hear my mom screeching. I blacked out as I saw the blurry figures of my brothers running up to me.

_Normal P.O.V_

Renji was very worried for his daughters. The doctors informed him and the rest of the family that the girls are in a critical condition.

"Have they been taking their heart medicines?" an elderly, gray-haired man questioned as he pushed his glasses back into place.

"Of course. Two pills in the morning and a shot at night," Atari answered, rubbing her big belly. Bokusi was sitting next to his mother, his head resting on her shoulder, as he tried to keep from crying. His brother, Bokuyo sadly batted his younger brother's back, as he held Genjiro. The young child confused to all the happenings just looked around curiously.

"The girls seem to have been in a lot of stress..." the doctor said, with the slightest hint of suspicion. Renji jumped up, which startled the old doctor, and growled viciously.

"And what the _fuck _do you imply happened?" he sneered, starting towards the old man. Atari jumped up and placed her body in between the two men. She held her arms up, as if to halt her husband from moving forward.

"Well, they've never had to be hospitalized before because of their illness... the scanners indicate that they're heart rates are very quick as if they were involved in... sexual activities," after hearing the rest of the doctor's explanation, Renji rushed past his wife, and pushed the old man by his neck up against a wall. Atari and the twins gasped, while Genjiro began crying.

"You're trying to accuse me of raping my daughters?! You son of a bitch, I'll fucking _kill_ you!" Renji roared, tightening his grip on the doctor's neck.

"Renji, stop it!" Atari cried, grabbing her husband's arm. Renji ignored the woman, as his eyebrows lowered dangerously over his angry icy-blue eyes. His scowled deepened more and more as he glared at the doctor he was strangling.

"Dad! No, don't!" the boys cried, running towards him. Bokusi pulled on his dad's shirt, trying to get him away from the dying old man. Bokuyo, with his hands full, cried out for his father to stop his assault. Genjiro's cries got even louder.

"Renji, you're scaring your kids!" Atari screamed. The scowl disappeared from the man's face, as he loosened his hands from around the blue-faced man's neck. Atari grabbed her husband's now shaking hands and the old man slid to the floor, coughing and sputtering.

"I didn't touch my daughters, you bastard," the general growled. Atari touched her furious husband's chest and pushed him back slightly. Renji growled slightly, before taking a few more steps back.

"How dare you accuse my husband of such a crime?" Atari cried angrily.

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Leave your sorry's to somebody who gives a shit! You fucking prune! We'll leave our daughters in the hands of doctors who actually do their damned jobs _thoroughly_!" the woman roared.

Afterwards, Atari demanded- and was immediately led by another doctor—to see her daughters. As Renji passed the frightened doctor, he gave the evilest glare ever created, and continued down the hall.

"Wow," Bokuyo whispered to his twin. "That was scary!"

**In the Hallway...**

_Bulma's P.O.V_

"Thank you so much, Dr. Yen," I smiled, shaking the kind doctor's hand. He grinned back, and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"No, thank-you, Bulma! Thanks to you, we'll finally be able to cure Eisenmenger Syndrome!" he cried, happily. I gave a small smile.

"Yes, that's right," I said softly. He gave me a look, and then gasped as he was pushed aside by an angry pregnant woman. A very familiar man walked by, and gave Dr. Yen an irritated look. Then two twin boys, one carrying a baby boy walked past. One of the boys stopped and looked at us.

"Sorry, about my parents, they're, uh...they're pretty crazy," the boy said, looking down the hall at his mother and father, whom had stormed into a room, most likely to visit a sick family member.

"Bokusi, get your butt in here _now_!" the woman cried.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Bokusi, hurry up, mom's gonna go into her homicidal mode any minute!" the other twin cried.

"Bye!" the boy said, running to the room. Dr. Yen and I exchanged looks.

"Who was that?"

"That was Mrs. Kinaru. Wife of general Renji Kinaru," he said, with a sigh.

"Renji?" I questioned. Wow, my old friend Renji finally settled down, did he? To a rather fiery one, too. Hm, that makes two of us.

"So what are they doing in the hospital?"

"No, apparently, their daughters Emiko and Suzuki have been hospitalized. You see, they've been diagnosed with Eisenmenger Syndrome. It seems as though their virus has attacked their hearts and lungs. That's probably why Mrs. Kinaru is... on edge," he caught himself before he could say 'crazy.'

"Oh? Well, how's about we go and give them some of my medicine? I mean Renji and I _are _old friends," I said with a shrug.

"Whatever you say, Bulma. Much luck to you," he shrugged, and I began walking over to the room. I noticed he wasn't following me, and I sighed as I imagined how Renji's wife was going to react to me interrupting them.

**Hello, it's me yet again. I hope I'm keeping my story realistic. A lot of twists, I know. But that's the fun part, right? Anyways, I made this a bit longer than usual because I really got into it. So I hope you like this chapter, and I'll be sure to post another one as soon as possible. Enjoy the rest of your day everyone! :-)**


	12. Chapter 12: A Good Deed Rewarded

**Summary: Vegestra Onyx Briefs, known to her adopted human family as Emiko Jewel Kinaru. Kakarhi Chikana Son, known to her adopted family as Suzuki Amaya Kinaru. Emiko and Suzuki are 'twin sisters' whom have lived with an adopted family for their entire lives. They know not about being adopted, they just know they're different. They're parents, a stay-at-home mom who is very motherly and sweet, and they're father, who is a veteran in the army are very protective over them and their twelve-year old sons, Bokusi and Bokuyo, and their baby boy, Genjiro. How will these girls handle being told that they're entire lives have been... a lie?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I DO, however own my OCs, my plot line, and my imagination.**

**"Talking"**  
**'Thinking'**  
**[Author's Note]**

**===============000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 12: A Good Deed Rewarded**

_Normal P.O.V_

Bulma walked inside the room, but didn't see the patients lying on the beds as their parents' heads were blocking them from her view.

"Excuse me," Bulma said, gripping the hem of her shirt nervously. She felt the tension in the room radiating in waves. Atari looked over at the blue-haired woman with a tear-filled, red-eyed glare.

"And just _who_ are you?" she sneered. Bulma bit her lip, and looked into the crying woman's face.

"I'm-"

"Bulma Briefs? What in the world are you doing here?" Renji piped up, staring at Bulma in shock.

"Well, I had just finished making a new invention that would help cure Eisenmenger Syndrome. When I heard my old friend's daughters were in the hospital because of the disease, I just had to help." she replied with a small smile.

"Really? Wow, Bulma, we can't thank you enough! You have no idea how much we've been worring over our daughters," Renji sighed with happiness. He walked over and hugged the blue-haired woman. Atari gave a small smile of gratitude, and the twins perked up happily. Even though the two sets of twins fought a lot, it was obvious they cared a lot about each other.

"Oh, don't mention it! I know what you guys are going through. I lost my youngest daughter from Eisenmenger Syndrome... I didn't want any other parents to have to go through what I did," She said, with a sad smile, patting her friend's back.

They parted from the hug, and the friends gave each other reassuring smiles. Bulma noticed Atari's motherly gaze fixated onto her daughters, and Bulma went to say something - anything that would reassure the pregnant woman- but was quieted when she heard a low groan.

"Ugh... momma?" it was Suzuki that spoke. She was in the bed farthest from the door, on the other side of the large window. Atari immediately got up from her place by Emiko's side and rushed over to her conscious and frightened daughter. the twins followed

Bulma gasped loudly at the sight of Emiko's unconscious form.

_ Bulma's P.O.V_

Th-this can't be happening! I-I saw... she's supposed to be _dead_! How did she survive? The doctors...! Vegeta... I... Chi-Chi.

Just... _how_?! This can't be her! J-just some torturous coincidence. Yeah, a girl that loves to do her hair... in the trademark flame-like royal Saiyan hair-do. Along with the _exact_ same widow's peak.

"_Kami_," I breathed, backing up until I was stopped by the wall. I could only imagine the look on my face as I stared at the girl.

"Bulma? What's wrong?" Renji questioned walking up to my shaking form. I looked at him then back at the girl, and repeat. I stuttered for words for a few seconds, before I collected myself.

"It's... it's nothing. I-I thought I saw something," I whispered. Renji laughed, but that didn't lighten my mood.

"Wow, the great Bulma Briefs afraid of something! The last I remember you thought you were the queen of the world! What happened these last few years, woman?" he guffawed. I chuckled lightly, and looked away from Veges... from the girl.

"Hm, I don't know what happened. Settled down...had kids, you know how it is," I said sheepishly.

"Hey, I'd love to meet your husband. Maybe you could introduce him sometime, eh? I'd love to meet the man that stole the heart of my good friend!" Renji stated with a wide grin. He was surprisingly calm during all of this...

Looking back over to the girl for a few seconds, I bit my lip as I stared at her face. She had the cleft-chin, the jaw-line... she even had the nose. Either Kami was playing with my emotions, or this was really my little girl. My supposedly-dead daughter... My little Vegestra. I knew I'd start crying if I'd kept looking at her. My baby girl. Vegestra... I turned my attention back to Renji, realizing I had only been in my own little world for just a few seconds.

"Well, I'd love to, but my husband, well... he isn't really a people person," I murmured, fighting the urge to look back over at the girl. Another moan was heard.

"Your dad is right over there, sweetie, don't worry," I looked over at Atari, as she consoled her ill daughter. I knew that feeling too. A mother trying to calm her child, while fighting to control her own feelings... Yeah, I know that feeling too well.

As I looked at Atari's heavily-pregnant figure, my gaze drifted over to the second ill girl, and my mouth dropped as I made a small sound.

"Kakarhi?" I whispered, taking a few steps towards the girl. Atari looked up at me with a hawk's gaze, as she studied my face. I completely ignored her as I shifted my gaze back and forth between Vegestra and Kakarhi. Both of them, alive. How did they...?

What kept them...?

Why _are _they...? So many questions! So little answers. I was shocked back into the real world by Renji's voice.

"I'm here, Baby Girl," he said softly, as he went to his daughter's side. His _adopted_ daughter's side.

"Humph," another voice sneered weakly. All heads, including mine turned towards Vegestra.

"She's not the only one that's sick. Besides, I'm way more awesome than Zuzu," the girl wheezed softly._ Zuzu_?

Renji and Atari chuckled and looked over their other daughter as if she had other injuries. Hm, very protective. I like that.

"Love you, too, Mimi," the other girl, Kakarhi said, though with no humor as she wheezed again.

"You girls are still too much," Renji said with a shake of the head. I bit my lip, feeling as if I was trespassing on this family moment, but I took a step forward anyways, knowing I had a right to. Atari noticed me, and motioned me to keep coming towards them, which I was already doing. She looked to the flame-haired girl. _My _daughter. My little princess.

"Emiko, Suzuki. This nice lady is Bulma, she's going to help you both get better," she said softly. _Emiko? Suzuki_?

"She don't look like no doctor I've ever seen," Vegestra, whom I'm guessing was renamed Emiko scoffed. She gets that from her father.

"That's because I'm a scientist,and I've-" I was interupted by the two girls' coughing fits. The disease was beginning to infect their lungs too. It's getting rather serious now. I reached out my hand and gave the medicine, a bile filled with a bright reddish-orange liquid, to Atari with a friendly smile.

"_Nerd_." Vegestra said in a course, raspy voice, before her eyes shut again and she was unconscious once more. I chuckled, as reached out my hand and gave the medicine, a bile filled with a bright reddish-orange liquid, to Atari with a friendly smile.

I bit my lip as I stared at Vegestra's face. My eyes teared up, and I covered my mouth with one hand, and gripped the metal bar with the other.

Something furry was wrapping around my wrist, and I cried harder as I realized what it was.

A tail... my baby. My little Vegestra, it was really her! I smiled through my tears as I stared down at the face of a female-versioned Vegeta...

After thirteen years... I looked over at Atari, as she gave me an incredulous look.

I sobbed even harder. There's no way... Kakarhi and Vegestra were alive!

I cried out with joy.

**Hi, everyone! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been really busy today and finally I was able to come and finish this chapter. I actually shocked myself when I made Bulma and Renji old friends! Anyways, I'll keep doing my best to make my story as enjoyable as possible. Enjoy the rest of your day everyone, and Happy Thanksgiving! :-)**


	13. Chapter 13: Sick but Still Kicking

**Summary: Vegestra Onyx Briefs, known to her adopted human family as Emiko Jewel Kinaru. Kakarhi Chikana Son, known to her adopted family as Suzuki Amaya Kinaru. Emiko and Suzuki are 'twin sisters' whom have lived with an adopted family for their entire lives. They know not about being adopted, they just know they're different. They're parents, a stay-at-home mom who is very motherly and sweet, and they're father, who is a veteran in the army are very protective over them and their twelve-year old sons, Bokusi and Bokuyo, and their baby boy, Genjiro. How will these girls handle being told that they're entire lives have been... a lie?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I DO, however own my OCs, my plot line, and my imagination.**

**"Talking"**  
**'Thinking'**  
**[Author's Note]**

**===============00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 13: Sick but Still Kicking**

Bulma had declared that she had to leave, but promised to be back. She left in such a rush, that she actually looked suspicious to the couple. Renji and Atari looked at each other.

"You're sure your friend doesn't need to be in a hospital? A _mental_ hospital?" the woman questioned. Renji shrugged.

"Hey, that woman has been crazy for as long as I've known her. Who knows what that woman needs?"

"I'm not liking how she left. It's like she was running from something."

"No way, Atari. As crazy as she may seem, she's not a criminal."

"As far as you know," Atari stated. Renji sighed.

"Whatever Atari. I'm going to go pick up the boys from school."

**Meanwhile...**

Bulma sprinted through the air in her air car, as she clutched a phone to her ear.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" she hissed, excitedly. A groggy, hoarse voice answered the phone.

"Hello? Son residence," it was Goten.

"Goten! Where's Chi-Chi?" Bulma questioned.

"Uh, I think she left with Videl and Pan... something about a girl's day out or something. Why?"

Bulma bit her lip. She wondered for a split second if Goten would think she was crazy for mentioning this but...

"Vegestra and Kakarhi are alive," she blurted. There was a long silence on the phone before Goten sighed. Bulma could imagine Goten scratching the back of his head and furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, geez... Trunks got you to believe this too, Bulma? We all miss Vegestra and Kakarhi, but let's face it: they've been dead for thirteen years. They can't magically reappear out of thin air," he said with an irritated sigh.

"No, I'm serious, Goten! They're alive. They've been adopted by a General and his wife," Bulma said, as she landed her air car on Capsul Corp. grounds. Jumping out of the car, she ran towards the house.

"Err, alright, Bulma," Goten said, obviously not believing her. "Later."

Goten hung up the phone and rubbed his temples.

"They just can't accept it, I guess. But they don't have to drag everyone else into their imaginary world..."

Bulma ran into the house, happier than she's been in thirteen years. Ironically, the first person she ran into—literally- was Trunks.

"Oh, mom, are you alright?" Trunks questioned, as he helped his mother regain her balance. Bulma looked up at her son and grinned, then quickly frowned as she looked at his face.

His eyes were droopy and he had bags underneath them as a result of a lot of sleepless nights. His lavender hair was disheveled and messy. All-in-all, he looked depressed in every-which way she viewed him.

"I'm fine but are you?" she asked, her previous thoughts temporarily forgotten. Trunks looked away for a second. Turning his attention back to his mother, he gave a small smile.

"Yeah!" he gave a fake laugh, "Just working on some new inventions, mom."

"Well, I have something to tell you, but I think it's better if I tell everyone at once." Bulma said, excitedly. Trunks gave his mother a confused look, but then his depressed look returned.

"Wait, mom," Trunks said, just as Bulma was beginning to leave.

"What is it, Trunks?"

"I... I have something to tell you, too," he sighed, as he ran a hand through his messy hair. His blue eyes met his mother's identical ones.

_Trunks' P.O.V_

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I knew she wouldn't believe me, just as dad, Goten and Pan didn't. I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Mom kept staring at me with a worried gaze, and I felt myself grow nervous as I contemplated her reaction to what I was about to say.

"I-I think that..." I heard myself stutter, and I shook my head. Forget it. I'll just go back to my inventions and keep this to myself.

"You know what? Never mind. It's a stupid thought anyways," I murmured, turning away and beginning to head back to my lab. Mom didn't follow me, but she did call out to me.

"Nothing you say is stupid Trunks. Please, baby, what is it you want to tell me?" she asked, sincerely curious. I hung my head and stared at the floor for a few seconds.

"I think that... Vegestra... and Kakarhi... are alive."

I heard her gasp loudly, and then she spoke to me in a soft voice, "When did you figure this?"

"About two and a half weeks ago... I, well father and I... we felt two unknown power levels, and they were Saiyan energies," I said, refusing to turn around and look mom in the face. I kept speaking.

"It wasn't Goten or Gohan. They were a bit too powerful to be Pan, and Bulla was here at home. They were _half-Saiyan_ energies. We thought they were a new threat at first, but then they disappeared. I just knew it was them! I-I tried to explain it to dad and Goten and Pan, but they all think I'm imagining it. They think I'm going crazy... that I can't accept that they're really gone. I know you're thinking the same thing; so just say it so I can go," I growled the last part, even though I didn't mean to.

I waited for what seemed like forever, before mom finally said something.

"Trunks, I don't think you're crazy. I believe you, because... well I've _seen_ them," she whispered. I spun around in shock. I stared at my mother's face, looking for any sigh of sarcasm, or pity. There was none.

"What?"

"Yes, they're still suffering from Eisenmenger Syndrome... but they're alive," she said, and tears came to her eyes.

"H-how do you know all this?" I questioned breathlessly.

"Because I saw them at the hospital; they got sick, and had to be checked in. They've been alive all this time, but why we weren't notified, I'll never know... they have been adopted by a new family, but they're alive!" she cried. My eyes widened, and a grin slowly formed on my face. Vegestra, Kakarhi... I knew it! They're alive!

"I can't believe they're really alive," I cried, and mom smiled through her tears.

"It's fantastic, isn't it? Come on, we've got to tell everyone else," she stated excitedly.

"But mom, if they didn't believe me, what makes you think they'll believe you?"

"Well we'll just have to prove it to them, now won't we?" she stated. I smiled as I thought about where she was going with this...

** Back at the Hospital...**

"AAHHH! _NO_!"

"Hold her, nurse!" a doctor screamed, as three nurses tried with all their might to hold Suzuki down.

"Hold still! It won't hurt a bit!" the doctor growled, as he tried to grab the hysteric girl's arm. He held up a needle, and that was what the girl's eyes were glued to.

"No! Never! _DADDY_! They're trying to _kill_ me!" the girl screeched at the top of her lungs, still fighting with the doctor and nurses.

Emiko on the other hand, was approached by another doctor with the exact same instrument.

"What's with her?" they looked at the girl that was beginning to claw and kick at the employees. Emiko shrugged.

"I don't know. She's a needle-phobic. Never liked needles for some reason," by the time Emiko finished that sentence, the needle had been pushed into her arm, the liquid injected into her body, and pulled back out. It was a quick, five-second action.

"_Get that thing away from me_!" Suzuki squealed frantically, fighting with the doctors even harder. Finally the nurses managed to hold the struggling girl's arms down, long enough for the doctor to do his job

"Okay, Suzuki, you're just going to feel an itty bitty pinch, okay?" the doctor said, proudly, as he pushed the needle into the girl's arm. Suzuki's face grew even more mortified.

Emiko's joyous laughter was the only thing heard over Suzuki's agonized screams. As soon as the doctor pulled the needle out, Suzuki fell into a dead faint, her face unbelievably pale.

"_Woo-hahaha_! _Ahahahaha_!" Emiko cried in laughter, as she held her stomach and wheezed through her mouth. When she finally settled down, she noticed the doctor and nurses all had bruises on their arms and faces. They glared at Emiko darkly.

"Don't look at me like that. We're in a hospital, so you'd better walk yourselves on over to registration and check yourselves in. And we ain't paying your medical bills," the girl huffed, rolling her eyes, and the angry employees left.

"Don't forget my pudding cup!" Emiko called. When they didn't answer, she looked over at the doctor still standing next to her.

"They're not going to bring me a pudding cup are they?"

"Not by a long shot."

"Punk ass bitches..." the girl murmured angrily.

**In the Lobby...:**

Renji and Atari, along with baby Genjiro and the twins sat down in the waiting room. When they heard their youngest daughter scream, Renji chuckled. Bokuyo did too, but he was quickly silenced by a glare from his mother. Bokusi rolled his eyes, and rested his chin on his hand.

Renji laughed again as Suzuki screamed out for him.

"Renji, that is not funny!"

"I told those morons she was scared of needles," he retorted.

"Maybe you should have told them just _how_ scared, hm?"

"Hey, looks like they just figured it out," Renji stated with a chuckle as he watched the group of employees storming out of the hall.

"Damn," Atari and Renji said together, looking at the bruises that were present on the employees' skin, "Suzuki kicked their asses." Renji finished with a guffaw.

**Hey, everyone! I was checking out my story's stats, and I've gotten over 500 views! Thanks to everybody that's been reading my story! I'll try my best to make this story and all of my future ones as enjoyable as possible! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this latest installment. If anyone notices anything odd or you have any advice/suggestions, feel welcome to let me know, okay? Enjoy the rest of your day, everyone! :-)**


	14. Chapter 14: Creepy Much?

**Summary: Vegestra Onyx Briefs, known to her adopted human family as Emiko Jewel Kinaru. Kakarhi Chikana Son, known to her adopted family as Suzuki Amaya Kinaru. Emiko and Suzuki are 'twin sisters' whom have lived with an adopted family for their entire lives. They know not about being adopted, they just know they're different. They're parents, a stay-at-home mom who is very motherly and sweet, and they're father, who is a veteran in the army are very protective over them and their twelve-year old sons, Bokusi and Bokuyo, and their baby boy, Genjiro. How will these girls handle being told that they're entire lives have been... a lie?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I DO, however own my OCs, my plot line, and my imagination.**

**"Talking"**  
**'Thinking'**  
**[Author's Note]**

**===============00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 14: Creepy Much?**

"I want my motherfucking pudding cup, you lazy sons of bitches!" Emiko roared loudly.

"Miss Emiko, please calm down before your heart rate accelerates again. We don't want you going back into a coma, now do we?" a nurse sighed as she checked on Suzuki's still unconscious form. You could see swirls in her eyes and a deep blue tint on her face.

She twitched slightly as she whispered, "Needles... away... from me."

"I'll calm down when I get my pudding cup! I want vanilla pudding!" Emiko whined. The nurse rolled her eyes and pondered whether or not to set one of the pillows 'gently' over the girls mouth and nose.

"Alright, sweetie, I'll go get your pudding... and some life insurance," the nurse mumbled the last part as she stormed out of the room.

"I heard that!" Emiko growled as Atari, Renji, the twins and the baby walked into the room.

"Heard what?" Bokusi questioned. Emiko folded her arms over her chest and scowled.

"I hear that nurse putting friggin' cyanide in my vanilla pudding," she growled. Renji chuckled and Atari elbowed him in the ribs.

"Maybe if you stop being the patient from Hell, you wouldn't have to worry about nurses poisoning your food." Renji chortled. Emiko gave her father a look.

"Hey! I'm not allowed to leave this bed for a whole week until my symptoms clear up! So for the next week, these frigging people are gonna bring me vanilla pudding and apple juice whenever I want it!" she sneered. Atari face-palmed herself and sighed.

"Brat..." she mumbled.

"I get it from you, mother _dearest_."

"And what are you trying to say?"

"She's trying to say you're a brat, Atari. A spoiled, mentally and physically abusive, smart-mouthed brat," Renji clarified innocently. Atari's mouth dropped open, and Emiko laughed.

"What!"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I will, because I don't know any of that sign-language crap," Renji said with a smirk.

"Ugh! Why is everybody against _Atari_ today?"

"Girl, please. You know this family. We live to embarrass everybody. Like Sleeping Beauty over there," Emiko stated, gesturing over to her sister whom was still unconscious. Renji looked at his youngest daughter and fell out laughing.

"Renji, shut up! It's not funny!"

"I'm laughing aren't I?"

**Meanwhile...**

Vegeta got out of the air car with his arms crossed and a deep scowl on his face.

"Why are we at the hospital, woman?" he growled. Bulma rolled her eyes as she got out of the car as well.

"Yeah, mom, what's the big deal?" Bra whined. "I was supposed to go shopping with Marron today!"

"And why did you have to drag us along?" Goten grumbled, as he helped his mother out of the vehicle.

"Stop the complaining! After I show you all what we're here for, you'll be thanking me!"

"For what? Practically kidnapping us to a hospital? Are you trying to check us in or something?" Bra argued. Bulma gave her daughter a look, and she angrily quieted down.

"Humph. Gohan, Videl and Pan should be here shortly," Bulma sneered, as she looked into the sky waiting for the rest of the Son family to arrive.

From the corner of her eye, Bulma noticed Renji and his family leaving the hospital. Turning her head completely towards them, she started to call out to them, but then she saw Trunks and then her attention was directed elsewhere.

_Trunks' _P.O.V

My mom should be arriving with everyone soon. I looked at the clock, it read 12:18.

"Excuse me," a voice said. I got out of the path of the tall, stern-faced man, whom mom described to be Renji. Vegestra and Kakarhi's adopted father. Behind them were his wife, twin boys and baby boy.

"I apologize," I said, as I moved out of the way.

"No problem," the woman said. The twin boys looked at me. I raised an eyebrow at them. Hm, they remind me of... nah, I'm imagining it. I sent them a small smile and they smiled back. I then quickly began a conversation with a passing doctor, in regards to the medicine my mother had just created; I waited for the family to leave.

"You've got a lot of damned nerve!" the woman sneered from some argument she and her husband were apparently having.

"Don't start with me, woman. I'll make you deliver that twenty-something month baby," he said with a growl. The twins started to laugh, and the woman glared at Renji darkly.

"I'm eight and a half months, you idiot," she growled as they passed registration. I shook my head at how much they reminded me of my own parents.

"Well that other half needs to come and go, I'm a little stressed out if you know what I mean."

"Well I feel bad for you, because after this one, I'm done,"

"_Gross_! Children in the room!" the twins groaned. After they finally left, I began walking backward, before going into the room the family just walked out of.

And there they were. Vegestra, my long lost sister, looked up at me and her eyebrows hung low over her dark eyes. Just like my- _our- _father.

"You one of the doctors?" she questioned gruffly. I kept looking at her and she soon snapped her fingers irritably.

"Alright, you must be one of the special patients. Doctor! Vanilla Pudding cup..._ Now!_"

I smirked at her, and she got even angrier, "Okay screw this. I'll be right back, Sleeping Beauty, maybe if I find a needle, I'll bring it back as a gift," she sighed, as she hopped out of the bed, and then I saw a lithe black tail.

_Emiko's P.O.V_

This purple-headed dude may be cute, but he's dumb as fuck. I bet all my money that he's a jock that got hurt during a game. Dumbfuck, I think he hit his head a lot harder than it seems. I shook my head and walked up to him, expecting him to move. When he didn't I put on the politest smile I could.

"Pardon me, _turnip-top_. I need to go find my doctor."

"Turnip top?" he chuckled at me, and then looked over towards my sister. He said nothing else, and walked over towards the window. He just looked outside for a long while.

Hm, should I go get my vanilla pudding and risk Suzuki being molested by a weird purple-headed buff guy or should I stay and watch her?

"Dude, get out of my room, so I can go find my doctor!" I growled angrily. He looked at me for a split second, then back out the window, then at my sister, and back at me. I furrowed my eyebrows angrily.

"No lo comprenden?" I growled my tail thrashing furiously. What the fuck was this special-need stalker ass dude's problem? He suddenly smiled at me, and I've had enough.

"Excuse me! One of your patients needs to be escorted back to his freaking room!"

"Emiko," my doctor called from behind me, "Get your butt back in bed, girl!" he demanded. I turned and looked at him with my puppy-dog eyes.

"Two things: First-off, I never got my pudding cup. Secondly, there's some weird special-needs dude in me and my sister's room, and he's getting on my nerves!" I huffed. My doctor- a man that stood five-eleven, with black hair, green eyes and a five-o'clock shadow- sighed. He grabbed me on my shoulders, turned me around, and guided me back into my room. The boy was still there, but he was sitting in a chair and staring at the door.

My doctor, Nobu, looked at me in exasperation. I sneered at him, "If you tell me I'm seeing people again, I swear to Kami, I'm blowing this hospital up."

"No you're not seeing people, girl, he's you and your sister's guest," he said, shaking his head.

"Yeah. I'm Trunks. Your big brother," he said with a small smile.

Hold up, wait a minute! Let me put some Emiko in it.

"_My what_!?"

**Hey everyone, I was a little off schedule in updating this chapter, but I hope you like it anyways. I did my best to make this as on-point as possible, because my thoughts kept changing on how the events in this chapter should happen. Trunks seemed pretty stalker-like to me, though, I'll admit. I didn't mean to make him like that. Well, the moment of truth will arrive in the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Enjoy the rest of your day, everyone! :-)**


	15. Chapter 15: Reunited and It's Crazy as

**Summary: Vegestra Onyx Briefs, known to her adopted human family as Emiko Jewel Kinaru. Kakarhi Chikana Son, known to her adopted family as Suzuki Amaya Kinaru. Emiko and Suzuki are 'twin sisters' whom have lived with an adopted family for their entire lives. They know not about being adopted, they just know they're different. They're parents, a stay-at-home mom who is very motherly and sweet, and they're father, who is a veteran in the army are very protective over them and their twelve-year old sons, Bokusi and Bokuyo, and their baby boy, Genjiro. How will these girls handle being told that they're entire lives have been... a lie?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I DO, however own my OCs, my plot line, and my imagination.**

**"Talking"**  
**'Thinking'**  
**[Author's Note]**

**===============00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 15: Reunited and It's Crazy as Hell**

"Hold up, hold up! Ain't no way you're my brother! I've got two younger twin brothers that are twelve and a baby brother who's just two!" Emiko cried suspiciously. Trunks' smile wavered a bit, before it left completely. He looked a little disappointed, if not upset.

"But they're not—I'm your brother too," he said quickly. Emiko's eyes narrowed; she noticed him stop himself.

"But they're not _what_?"

"Never mind, you'll find out soon enough," he said, looking towards the door, where he met Nobu's piercing gaze. He was analyzing the lavender-haired boy, before he spoke.

"I think you should be leaving now," he said with finality. Trunks looked at the doctor in shock.

"Well, it took you long enough unc'! I was starting to think you've—urrgh..." Emiko winced suddenly, and her screaming stopped. Her knees wobbled, and she clutched her chest as she stumbled forward. Trunks was up in a flash and he caught his sister before she hit the floor.

Nobu rushed to his niece, a worried look on his face as he helped Trunks support her ill body.

"Emiko, are you okay?" Trunks looked up at the doctor, curious about the name given to his youngest sister.

"Yeah... this weirdo is going to make me stay in this hospital even longer than I need to," she groaned as she leaned against her uncle for support. She angrily refused Trunks' help as her uncle led her to her hospital bed. She got in and her uncle covered her up, standing over her protectively. Her heart monitor and IV were replaced on her person.

Nobu returned his glare on Trunks. He scowled at the teen, "I said I want you to leave my nieces alone, Briefs."

"But I-"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You told me these girls knew you, but you lied to me; get the hell out of here, before I have security _kick_ you out."

"Yeah, leave us alone. I don't ever want to see your face again!" Emiko said harshly.

Emiko was weak, but the weakness obviously wasn't apparent in her spirit as it was on her body. Trunks looked hurt at his sister's words. More than hurt, actually; he looked crestfallen.

"Vegestra..." he said quietly. Emiko looked over at her uninvited guest with a scowl.

"_Leav_e! Do you not understand the meaning of the word?"

Trunks' mouth turned into a tight line at the verbal thrashing. He turned and left.

Suzuki stirred from her sleep, and sat up sleepily. The girl rubbed her eyes, yawned and stretched.

"Whoa, you guys, I just had the weirdest dream! It tripped me out, like, for real," she said groggily. When she got no answer, she looked up and finally came to grips with her surroundings.

"What's wrong? Uncle Nobu?" the girl questioned her uncle. The man's hands tightened into fists, as he looked at his niece.

"Nothing, I'll be right back," he said, storming out of the room before the girls could say anything.

"Mimi, what's happened? What did I miss?"

Emiko related the events to her sister.

_Bulma's P.O.V_

"Enough with the complaining!" I screeched as we entered the lobby. Everyone's scowls got deeper.

Kami, if Trunks doesn't hurry up, I'm going to break down every last one of these walls until I can hold my daughter in my arms.

After another five minutes of having to listen to everyone's grumbling, Trunks came strolling down the hall. Good because I almost unleashed my fury, and then there would be no one to come out to. I'd definitely start with Vegeta and work my way down. Saiyan or not, he was five seconds from death.

"Trunks? What are you doing here?" Gohan questioned in shock. Videl and Pan looked at him, and he looked at me. The look on his face made me frown. What's happened back there?

"Vegestra and Suzuki are down the hall," he said, his voice grim. Vegeta's scowl turned into a sneer as his arms flew up in exasperation.

"Of_ course_! So this is why we're here!" the man growled as he shook his head furiously, balling up his fists.

"What part of _dead_ do you not understand boy? First that little show you pulled a few weeks earlier, and now this little charade? And now you've gotten your mother to believe this rubbish! I've got better things to do than walking around pretending someone that's obviously dead is alive!"

I turned and faced Vegeta, a scowl of my own plastered on my face.

"Like _what, _Vegeta? Train inside that damned Gravity Machine until you finally drop dead? If you'd just listen to what Trunk and I have to say before you go badmouthing your own son, you wouldn't have to look so stupid, when you see what we've got to show you!"

"Um, I think I'm gonna go..." I heard Goten's voice say, I snapped my head in his direction, my eyes burning.

"**_STAY!_**"

"Staying," he stuttered, hiding behind Chi-Chi. I glared at him for a while longer, before turning my back on everyone.

"You all are going to look so damned stupid in the next five minutes," I growled, storming past Trunks, and towards the girls' rooms.

"Come on. We have something to show you," I sneered.

"Not if it has anything to do with my nieces you don't," a doctor glared as he appeared in the hallway. My eyes widened as I looked at the man.

"What?"

"You heard what I said," he snarled.

_Suzuki's P.O.V_

Emiko and I were lying in our beds, and I kept asking my sister questions about the boy. I was shocked to say the least; I wonder who the boy was?

Emiko was happily stuffing her face with her near four-dozen cups of vanilla pudding and truck-load of apple-juice cases. I rolled my eyes as she sucked her nineteenth or twentieth cup of pudding down. She licked her lips and proceeded to open another cup.

Uncle Nobu had left to go make sure that weird boy Emiko told me about had left, and promised to be back to check on us. I wonder who those people were.

I mean if they were family or something, wouldn't mom and dad still be here or something? It all sounded super suspicious to me,

"Mimi, this guy really said he was our brother?" I questioned. She paused from her current action and looked at me.

"Yeah, it was really weird too. He literally just walked in here and said 'Hi, I'm your big brother'. Strange."

"Well I hope uncle Nobu handles it. This guy could have been a serial killer or something."

"Yeah..." we talked for a bit more, and soon we forgot about the boy and went back to our old bickering ways.

"Hey, don't get mad because you know it's true!" Emiko cried pointing at me.

"I did _not_ kiss Pimply Frankie in the second grade."

"Yes you did, liar, and you probably got his lip herpes, too!"

I felt my face burn as I puffed up my cheeks in irritation. "No I didn't! Stop lying! That wasn't me!"

"_Liiiiaaaar_," she sang. I glared at her. Right as I went to cuss her out, I heard a loud crash, and a lot of yelling.

"Damn, somebody's getting their assed whooped out there," Emiko chuckled. Then we heard a loud groan and the distinct sound of our uncle saying, "_FUCK!_" After that there were no more words to be said. Emiko and I looked at each other, nodded, ripped off our medical instruments and ran out of the room.

_Normal P.O.V_

The girls made it just in time to see Vegeta grab their crumpled and injured uncle from the floor by his neck. Lifting the struggling man into the air, the group behind him was too shocked to move the first few seconds.

Eyes burning green, and a pale glow enveloping their forms, the girls charged Vegeta. Emiko managed to land a punch to the man's eye and Suzuki a kick to the gut. Before they could do any more damage, Vegeta, his rage skyrocketing, slapped the girls away with his full power.

They girls hit the floor so hard, that they made their own little craters. They groaned out loud, but their rage refused to let them stay down. They forced themselves up and charged again. The elder of the two girls aimed for the man's hair; she gripped it tightly in her fist, and landed a punch to Vegeta's mouth, causing his lip to bleed before she was once again thrown back, taking a fistful of Vegeta's onyx hair with her. She got up once again, physically hurt, but spiritually unfazed. Her blazing eyes got darker

"Let go of my uncle, you fucking bastard!" Suzuki screeched, as she kicked Vegeta in the bend of his knee, shocking him and causing him to lose his grip on the blue-tinted Nobu. The doctor fell to the ground couching and sputtering, as he desperately backed away from the spiky-haired man.

After realizing that their uncle was released the girls retreated from the man, and ran to their uncle's side. It was then that the others moved.

"Vegestra... Kakarhi_?_" Gohan questioned his eyes wide. The two girls, though crying over their hurt uncle, glowered darkly over at the group, but especially Vegeta.

"You bastard! Look at what you did to our uncle!" Emiko cried, tears rolling town her still green eyes. Vegeta's eyes widened as the shock of the situation subsided. He looked at the crying girl that looked exactly like him. His eyes widened even more.

"Ve-Veges... Vegestra?" he sputtered. Emiko's eyebrows lowered dangerously over her eyes and a scowl appeared on her face. A vein even appeared on her forehead. Vegeta was frozen to his spot.

"Emiko, uncle Nobu is hurt real bad! He can't even get up!" Suzuki cried worriedly. Emiko looked over her shoulder, but didn't let Vegeta leave her sight. She backed up slightly, and fisted her hands to her sides, her scowl deepening.

"Vegestra is that really... _you_?" Vegeta whispered. Emiko said nothing as she backed up some more. She glanced over her shoulder at her uncle once more. Finally she spoke.

"You damned _bastard_..." she growled, crouching down to her uncle's side, and giving the others a view of Suzuki. She turned her head and despite the gasps she received, she snarled furiously at Vegeta.

"How _dare_ you?!" she roared, her eyes overflowing with tears. Nobu's mouth was bleeding, and his left cheek was cut. He clutched at his stomach weakly, where Vegeta had kicked him seconds before the girls ran out. His neck also had a deep red ring around it.

"G-girls... it... it's okay," he coughed, turning the girls' attention back towards him.

"Uncle Nobu! Are you okay? What hurts?" the girls talked over each other, before the doctor weakly held up a hand.

"I'm fine," he groaned as he forced himself to stand. "J-just... go rest in your room."

"I'm not leaving you here with this _bastard_!" Emiko hissed venomously as she gestured towards Vegeta. Everyone had their mouths nearly to the floor as they stood by in shock. The twin girls glared up at Vegeta, nearly ready to murder the man.

They ignored their uncle and each walked on either side of him to support him. The three all gave dark glares to Vegeta.

"If any of you ever mess with my family again, I swear on my grandmother's grave, you'll be sorry," Suzuki growled, as she and her sister twins helped their uncle stay on his feet.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened at the ferocity in her daughter's voice. It was shocking to her to say the least.

"That's a _promise_!"

**Hello, everyone. Okay, to start things off, I hope you all are enjoying my story so far. Now that this is out of the way, I've got good news and bad news for all of my readers. Good news: I've got a few more stories that I've decided to post, starting tonight. Bad news: ... well, I've sort of lost inspiration on** _Lost Demi-Saiyans Found_.** I'm sorry, but I've been struggling with putting this chapter up for my fans, and now I've gone into Writer's Block. I may be able to post chapters here and there, but right now, I'm done with it. For those who like this story, feel free to give me ideas and I'll try my best to update. Thank you all and enjoy the rest of your day. :-)**


	16. Chapter 16: Reunited Part II

**Summary: Vegestra Onyx Briefs, known to her adopted human family as Emiko Jewel Kinaru. Kakarhi Chikana Son, known to her adopted family as Suzuki Amaya Kinaru. Emiko and Suzuki are 'twin sisters' whom have lived with an adopted family for their entire lives. They know not about being adopted, they just know they're different. They're parents, a stay-at-home mom who is very motherly and sweet, and they're father, who is a veteran in the army are very protective over them and their twelve-year old sons, Bokusi and Bokuyo, and their baby boy, Genjiro. How will these girls handle being told that they're entire lives have been... a lie?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I DO, however own my OCs, my plotline, and my imagination.**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**[Author's Note]**

**===============000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 16: Reunited and it's Crazy as Hell Part 2**

Nobu glared daggers into Vegeta, as he pushed his nieces behind him protectively. He snarled as he caressed his sore red neck.

"Nobu!" another doctor cried, running up to his injured colleague.

"I'm fine! Just get these people the hell out of here!" he snarled, grabbing his nieces and pushing them towards their room.

"And keep them away from us!" the twins growled, disappearing down the hall.

"I'm not going any-damned-where! That's my daughter you low-classed peasant!" Vegeta said forcefully, fisting his hands and moving forward.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," one of the 'tougher' security guards stated firmly. Vegeta scoffed and easily pushed through the security guards and nearly flew down the hall to his daughter's room, followed by everyone else. The guards growled, and one of them ordered a nurse to call the police.

"Vegeta, wait!" Gohan yelled, despite his better judgment. Bulma was right; she and Trunks had everyone stupefied alright.

"Uncle Nobu! Uncle Nobu is you _okay_?!" Suzuki screeched, worriedly as she and her sister ran into the room and locked the door, their eyes wide. The girls knew that they needed to call someone. An ass-whooping that bad was _bound_ for legal action. Nobu groaned and stumbled a bit before he fell over, dazed. The twins gasped their uncle's name as they ran to his side, eyes blurred by fearful tears.

"Open this damned door or I'll break it the fuck down!" Vegeta growled as he broke it down anyways.

They girls screeched as Nobu forced himself up, though on his hands and knees, and pushed his nieces behind him once again. The weak man glared at Vegeta, his spirit flaring, ready to die to protect his family. The twins screeched at Vegeta and the others to leave. Chichi stepped forward, her eyes locked on Suzuki.

"My baby girl!" the dark-haired woman cried.

"Wait, everybody calm down!" Bulma cried over the excitement. Her pleas did nothing.

"Get the hell out of here!" Nobu growled, standing, storming towards the group. Vegeta growled and attacked the already-weak doctor again.

Once again the girls pounced.

"Vegestra! Kakarhi!" the group gasped, this time acting. Vegeta dropped Nobu, and grabbed his long-lost daughter by the shoulders, forcing her against a wall. The Vegeta look-alike gasped and screeched, struggling fiercely.

"Let me go you fucking _BASTARD!_" she seethed angrily, but her eyes betrayed her feigned anger.

"Knock this off Vegestra! I'm your father!" the flame-haired man snarled, his hands tensing on the teenager's shoulders. At the word _father _Emiko's eyes tinted green once more, and she kneed the older man in the gut, once again shocking him, but he didn't let the girl go.

The girl continued fighting Vegeta, screaming and spitting. "You're not my father, you asshole! Let me GO!"

"Uncle Nobu!" Suzuki cried, running towards her now unconscious uncle. She glared at Vegeta, and then at the first person she saw in the group... Chichi.

"You just let him attack my uncle and you didn't do anything?! You're awful, all of you!" she screeched, eyes blazing.

"Kakarhi..." Chichi said, shell-shocked.

"It's alright, Kakarhi, just calm down," Goten soothed, still shocked, and yet excited. He tried to walk up to his long lost little sister and try to comfort her, but she hissed and slapped him away.

"Get the hell away from me, you asshole!" she glowered darkly.

"Watch your language, young lady!" Chichi scolded automatically. Suzuki's glare rested on the woman she didn't realize looked just like her.

"And who are _you_ supposed to be? My friggin _mother?!_"

The group dispersed into two groups, both families trying to calm their hysterical long lost relatives. The girls, scared, confused and worried for their unconscious uncle continued fighting, screaming and cussing.

And then finally...

**_"WHAT THE _****FUCK ****_IS GOING ON HERE?!"_**

The girls, Emiko pinned against the wall, and Suzuki cornered and protecting her dazed uncle, looked towards the door.

"DADDY!" They cried, fearful. All heads turned and multiple pairs of eyes rested on the 5-star General.

He. Was. **_Pissed_****!**

Immediately, Renji, as well as Daichi, and a few men that closely resembled Renji rushed into the room—along with a hysterical and fight-ready Atari.

With a loud growl, the General grabbed Vegeta by the shoulder, whirled him around, and with surprising and unnatural strength for a human, punched him square in the jaw.

Daichi ran to Suzuki and his younger brother's aid. He roughly pushed Gohan aside, his eyes blazing, as he, and the other four men split up to help their friends.

Emiko ran to her father, and he pushed her behind him, which then made her run to her mother. After the two men assisting Daichi carried off the dazed and injured Nobu, a startled Suzuki ran and hugged her mother. Atari left, her babies in her arms.

Trunks, shocked at what he just saw happened stepped in front of his father's furious form.

"Hey, that was un-called for!" he snarled.

"Oh yeah? Like a full-grown man man-handling my fucking _daughter?!_" He turned to Vegeta.

"You're dead you fucking bastard." Vegeta stood and smirked at the words coming from this man.

"You've read my mind, human. You got lucky that first time, but know prepare to _die,_" the Saiyan growled. He charged and threw a punch aiming straight towards Renji's nose.

"VEGETA! NO!" Bulma cried, horrified.

Renji easily, almost lazily dodged the man's punch. Grabbing the Saiyan's wrist, the General mercilessly threw Vegeta through the wall, and forcing him outside.

Trunks, eyes blazing, attacked the man with a punch of his own, and was met with a swift kick to the gut, and a backhand to the face. He found himself flying through the hole his father made and floating next to the older Saiyan. Shock crossed the faces of every person in that room.

How in the _hell...?_

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but I do believe we've got some asses to kick! You fuck with my nieces, you fuck with us!" The two men that left with Nobu snarled as they re-entered the room. No one could believe what they were seeing. These men had the strength of... no way.

"So, big bro, who do you want?" one of the four men asked. Renji smiled darkly, looking straight into Vegeta's eyes.

"I want him: The ever so regal _Prince Vegeta..._" the man snarled, soaring through his 'man-made' hole and straight into battle with the former-Prince. One of the men that was on Renji's side laughed darkly as his eyes flared.

"I thought I recognized that snot-nosed little pussy!" he guffawed, only to be smacked by Bulma. The laughing immediately stopped as he turned his head towards the blue-haired woman.

"Don't talk about my husband like that!"

"You know lady, I am very much above putting my hands on a woman..." he began. Then he quickly grabbed the bluenette around her neck. She gasped, grabbing the unnaturally-strong man's wrist in an attempt to make him free her. Bulla gasped in shock, and screamed for her father.

"But once that woman puts her hands on me, she's no longer a woman, now is she?"

"Let her go!" Goten roared, charging the man, and he too was united with Trunks and Vegeta outside. Dropping the blue-haired woman on the floor, the man turned and saw Goten turn Super-Saiyan.

"Whoa-ho-ho! A Super-Saiyan! I call this one boys!" the man growled excitedly, much to the other three men's disappointment.

"No! Goten! Gohan, do something!" Chichi wailed. Immediately Gohan was out, intent on helping his brother from this new enemy.

"Aw, big bwoder twying to help his wittle bro-bro... HA! Isn't it fun to die doing something Heaven-worthy, eh?" Daichi questioned with a wicked smile, charging after Gohan. The last of the two men both stared Chichi, Bulla, Pan and Bulma down with wicked grins.

"Don't worry my beautiful ladies," one of the two said cheerily. "We haven't forgotten you."

The second one chimed in, his voice echoing with a deep resentment.

"Your deaths will come as soon as our sisters get here. Serves you right for fucking with our nieces and baby brother."

The four females' eyes widened.

Then the Z-fighters arrived.

The last two men smiled darkly.

"Ooohh," they cooed, "the child-abusers called for backup."

"We'll kill them too," they affirmed as they charged outside.

**Hello dear readers! I know it's been a while for this fic to be updated I know. ** **I'm sorry everyone. I will still be continuing this story of course, so no need to come out of my computer and kick my ass, kay? Alright, so what's up with Renji and Daichi? Who are these four mysterious men? Who are the women they're bringing for backup? Find out on my next update! Oh, yeaaah! HAPPY 2014, EVERYONE! Well, you all know the routine, my dear readers! Read/Review/Criticize, Etc.! Enjoy the rest of your day everyone! :-)**


	17. Chapter 17: Impossible!

**Summary: Vegestra Onyx Briefs, known to her adopted human family as Emiko Jewel Kinaru. Kakarhi Chikana Son, known to her adopted family as Suzuki Amaya Kinaru. Emiko and Suzuki are 'twin sisters' whom have lived with an adopted family for their entire lives. They know not about being adopted, they just know they're different. They're parents, a stay-at-home mom who is very motherly and sweet, and they're father, who is a veteran in the army are very protective over them and their twelve-year old sons, Bokusi and Bokuyo, and their baby boy, Genjiro. How will these girls handle being told that they're entire lives have been... a lie?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I DO, however own my OCs, my plotline, and my imagination.**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**[Author's Note]**

**===============000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 17: Impossible!**

During the excitement of the fight, the group of battlers found themselves a ways away from Orangetown and into the deserted, rocky wastelands. It was then that the battle became lethal.

Renji charged at the man that had put his hands on his daughter, and gave him a merciless blast to the stomach, in which Vegeta returned with one of his own, forcing Renji to fly unceremoniously through a plateau. Vegeta smirked as he stared down at the man. Renji growled as he got up, feeling no pain, though he was covered in blood and bruises. He just felt _anger_.

Daichi and Gohan were locked in a fierce battle, Gohan seemingly getting the upper hand. The elder man teleported away from Gohan just as the younger man readied a blast. The latter looking around anxiously was soon rewarded with an elbow to the back of his neck, temporarily paralyzing him. Gohan fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Gohan, no!" Goten cried and then turned his attention to Daichi in pure rage. Still in his Super Saiyan form, Goten charged Daichi, and interlocked with him, screaming furiously.

"Hey, did you forget about me, little Saiyan? It's quite rude to ignore the guy that's going to kill you!" the man, a curly brown-haired, green eyed man named Takehiko chuckled darkly and grabbed Goten by his hair. The teen cried out in pain while Takehiko reunited the teen with his paralyzed brother on the rocky ground. His back was smoking from the blast the older man had shot him with. Goten's eyes went to the back of his head and he landed a few feet from his older brother.

Meanwhile Trunks was being double-teamed by two of the other men. The first, a man with red hair cut down into a military style, and brown eyes named Ryoichi. The second one, a dirty blonde with the same hair-do, hazel eyes, along with a thick scar over his left eye trailing vertically down his face to his chin. His name was Yuuto. Trunks managed to push away from the men, and caught Yuuto off guard with a blast. The older man was sent flying into a distant mountain.

Trunks, tired and injured was mercilessly snatched into Ryoichi's arms and the older man began soaring head-first towards the ground. Trunks tried to break free, going Super Saiyan in his desperation, but it was no use. This mysterious man succeeded in throwing Trunks into the ground, leaving the teen unconscious.

"Looks like you've lost, you sons of bitches," Renji snarled. He grabbed Vegeta by his shirt, the Saiyan Prince, still astonished by these events that he just stared into the man's eyes. The fourth man, with mid-back lengthed black hair tied into a braid and grey eyes approached his brother. He laughed barbarously.

"Brother, may I have the honor of killing the Prince? You know how much I've dreamed of this moment!"

"No, Vihn. This bastard had the balls to put his hands on my daughter. He dies by my hand and mine alone. Take out his son over there; they're all going to die anyway," Renji said staring sadistically into Vegeta's eyes as he raised his hand; he prepared his lethal attack.

"No, I-I... I won't let you... urrgh... take my daughter... from me again..." Vegeta growled, though his Super Saiyan phase had long disappeared. Renji stared at Vegeta in shock.

"_Your_ daughter?! They're _my_ daughters, you bastard!" Renji spat, confused as to why the man would say something like that. Vegeta snarled, and with some of his remaining strength blasted the man away. Renji roared in fury as he charged the weaker man once again. His intention? To _destroy_.

"Renji!" one of the men cried. Renji, dodging one of Vegeta's Galick Guns, angrily looked over at his ally, and noticed the group of seven that had just appeared. They were summoned by their allies' power levels weakening

The General smirked, wiping the blood off of the corner of his lip.

"You all are really coming to back up a group of child-abusers? What fools," he said with a humorless guffaw. Gohan realized he was no longer paralyzed and decided to try to sneak up behind the General to rush him. Renji turned quickly, grabbed Gohan by the neck, and blasted him mercilessly, forcing him to make a crater into the ground... seven stories below them. The younger man was forced into the darkness.

Piccolo gasped Gohan's name before powering up, furious. This opponent was stronger than he thought he'd be... _Especially _if he could knock the universe's strongest warrior that _easily_.

Renji analyzed the situation. He, his brother-in-law Daichi, and his younger brothers all bloodied, bruised and weakened from their previous battles. The group of seven floated about two miles from them, radiating in strength and anger, completely unharmed. Renji snarled.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, that little purple-haired bastard is _so _mine! I'm gonna kill him; I called it!" Yuuto snarled, flying back to his brothers. The man noticed his brothers staring and turned. He immediately got into a fighting stance.

"More of you bastards, eh? Are you really willing to die over some child abusers?"

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. Child abusers? What the hell was he talking about? But more importantly:

**_Who the hell were these guys?!_**

That was the question going through each and everyone one of the Z-Fighter's heads.

Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Tien, Uub, Piccolo and Chiaotzu all stared at the group. They returned each glare with one of their own.

"Humph," Renji snorted.

"Big brother?" Vihn questioned. Renji lowered his eyes, "We have no problems with you. I suggest you leave us to deal with our little _disagreement_. I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt."

18 snorted, "Little disagreement? Please, you've practically murdered all of them, and you expect us to just walk away?"

"What I'm saying is to just mind your _damned _ business. This is a family matter," Renji stated, and his brothers nodded.

"And we're as close to family as family gets!" Yamcha snarled, as he and the rest of the Z-Fighters charged.

Renji calmly looked over at his brothers, "Kill them all."

**Hello, readers! Story's getting pretty tense, huh? Yeah, but I think I've made a few mistakes at some point, but I can't pin point it... So if any of you notice something odd in this chapter, go on ahead and let me know, m'kay? Thanks! Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the awesome **_DBZkid8384_**. I'd also like for all my wonderful readers to go and read **DBZkid's **story, Train Her to Love. Same routine as always, my readers! Enjoy the rest of your day! :-) **


	18. Chapter 18: The Return

**Summary: Vegestra Onyx Briefs, known to her adopted human family as Emiko Jewel Kinaru. Kakarhi Chikana Son, known to her adopted family as Suzuki Amaya Kinaru. Emiko and Suzuki are 'twin sisters' whom have lived with an adopted family for their entire lives. They know not about being adopted, they just know they're different. They're parents, a stay-at-home mom who is very motherly and sweet, and they're father, who is a veteran in the army are very protective over them and their twelve-year old sons, Bokusi and Bokuyo, and their baby boy, Genjiro. How will these girls handle being told that they're entire lives have been... a lie?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I DO, however own my OCs, my plotline, and my imagination.**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**[Author's Note]**

**===============000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 18: The Return**

"Pan! Where are you going?" Videl cried. Pan glared at her mother, pointing towards the power levels.

"I'm going to help my father! His power level's decreasing; he's in trouble!"

"No way are you going out there! You said that the Z-Fighters arrived not too long ago, right? I'm sure they've got everything under control," Chichi said matter-of-factly. Pan shook her head vigorously.

"No!" she screeched, flying out. "Pan!" the remaining four females cried.

Before Pan could get more than a mile away, a tall, enraged teen girl appeared in front of her.

"And where do you think you're going?" she snarled. She had black hair done in an asymmetric cut, with the longer side died a hot pink. Her eyes were colored a deep brown but were covered with purple contacts. Another teen, maybe a bit older than Pan, appeared behind the confused girl, causing the part-Saiyan teen to turn around in shock.

The second girl had neat waist-lengthed brown dreadlocks and deeply tanned skin. Her eyes were hazel-colored and they reflected their anger immensely.

"Hey, Yuri, this here's one of the girls that attacked our little cousins, ain't she?" the dread-head questioned, her eyes narrowing. The gothic girl nodded and gave Pan a once-over.

"Yeah, looks just as aunt Atari described her: a prissy little bitch!" at this Pan's anger flared.

"How dare you, you little...! Y-you...!" the girl couldn't come up with a comeback and at Yuri's mocking laughter, Pan charged.

The dread-head, Lieila watched the fight for a second, then turned and headed towatds the hospital.

She was quickly followed by three other women, including Atari.

"Where the hell are they?" Atari growled. The hospital room was completely empty. Immediately the women flung into action.

"Find them! And when you do, the blue-haired one is _mine_!" the pregnant woman snarled.

"I knew there was something off about her..."

**_Meanwhile...:_**

"What's all that noise about?" Emiko cried, her wide eyes looking all over, hearing the sounds of explosions and screams.

"Aunt Miki, wh-what's happening? Who were those people?" Suzuki questioned her aunt nervously. The woman had golden brown hair done into a large bun at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were a light blue. She was the wife of Ryoichi and mother of Yuri. Miki gripped the steering wheel of her air-car, and futilely tried to calm her nieces.

"Girls, don't worry about it. It's nothing!" the woman said in a sweet, calming voice. Inside though, she was hoping that Ryoichi and the others punished the people that attacked her nieces.

**_BOOM!_**

The females screeched as a blast soared right in front of the air car and blew up a distant mountain.

"_Aunt Mikiii_!" the girls screamed, horrified.

"Everything's alright, girls! We weren't hit so nothing to be scared of!" Miki soothed shakily as she continued driving even faster.

Suzuki and Emiko grabbed onto each other, looking out of the windows as if another blast was coming towards them.

"Wh-what is _that_?" Suzuki pointed out suddenly. Emiko followed her sister's finger and gasped.

A huge white ball of light was soaring toward the source of the blast.

"I... I don't know, girls," Miki whispered, shocked herself. The girls stared at the ball of light as their aunt drove them away.

**Back at the Battle...:**

"**_ENOUGH!_**" a deep, furious voice roared, echoing through the wastelands. The voice halted all movement on the battle field.

Renji looked up, eyes shocked. He clutched Yamcha by his shirt, just about to punch him.

"Who the hell are you?" the General questioned. The man clad in an orange gi with a blue undershirt, wristbands, belt and black boots watched as Renji drop the scarred man to the ground.

"G-Go...ku," Krillin rasped wearily. Goku looked down at the scene before him. Trunks, Tien, Gohan, Goten and most the others were all injured and barely conscious. They littered the battle ground along with a few of Renji's brothers. Only he, Daichi, and Vihn were still standing. Yuuto, Ryoichi and Takehiko had been taken out by Piccolo and Tien... whom were then attacked by the remaining three men.

Goku's eyes rested on Renji's. He held the man's gaze, his hands fisted to his sides.

"You and your brothers were wrong to do this to them," he stated.

"That's it? That's what we get from the big hero that's gonna miraculously save the day? HA!" Daichi chortled, one of his eyes half open from a black eye. The man clutched his left shoulder which had an open gash in it from one of Tien's odd Mystery Ray attacks. His smile was half amused, half-pained.

Renji's facial expression didn't falter from its unemotional state. He turned fully towards Goku and gave him a once-over.

"Humph, and _you're_ their last resort, I'm guessing," the General scoffed. Goku's eyes lowered.

"Like I've told the others this is none of your concern; it's a family matter," Renji began, but his brothers got into a battle stance anyway. Their bodies were injured incredibly, but their eyes still held anger and the passion to defend each other no matter the cost.

"Glad you're here, Goku," Piccolo stated gruffly, his eyes focused on Renji. He had a seething hatred for the man.

"Now you can send these assholes to hell!" Yamcha finished, coughing up blood from his spot on a destroyed plateau's remains.

Renji snarled, catching Goku's attention once again, "Fine, I'll die knowing I was protecting my daughters from the likes of you bastards!" he said, and charged Goku.

Goku saw how weak the General was and merely floated a few inches to the side, resulting in Renji flying right past him.

Scowling the weak man turned and scowled at Goku. Goku returned the look with a soft, gentle one of his own.

"What's wrong? Just now realizing who you're trying to _protect_?" he questioned, charging again, but Goku didn't move from his spot this time and instead tilted his head, easily avoiding Renji's punch. The General's eyes widened, and he readied a blast. With a loud "HA!" the blast left his palm, but unfortunately for Renji Goku had disappeared using Instant Transmission. The blast soared towards the ground, and was about to hit the still-unconscious Tien until Goku reappeared in front of the blast and easily punched it away. It blew a distant rock structure to smithereens.

Goku turned and once again stared the General straight in the eyes. Renji growled in fury and then groaned in pain, closing his eyes. He fell back. Renji's brothers gasped in shock and soared to catch his fainted form. Renji groaned in pain as they gently lowered him to the ground.

"I'm not here to fight you, Renji," Goku stated sternly. Renji's head snapped in the other man's direction.

"How in the _hell_-" he began. Goku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "How could I not know the name of the man who—err, one and only General Renji Kinaru?" he quickly caught himself.

"The man who _what_?" Vihn questioned suspiciously. Trunks coughed a humorless laugh a few feet away. He now sees where his sister got that from.

"Err, nothing," Goku stated, and he turned to Renji, once more serious. Renji thought the man had MPD just then.

"You need to stop attacking my friends," he stated. Renji lifted his lip in a snarl.

"Why should I? Do you even know _why _I'm attacking them? Or are you just that dense to think I'm trying to kill almost two dozen people for no damned reason?"

"You have no idea," Goku said with a dark chuckle. "And I don't care about your reasons; I care about your actions."

"But if somebody put their hands on your daughter tell me _how in the hell _**you**_ would act, hm?!_" Renji roared, furiously. Goku went to speak, and then shut his mouth.

This was a question he could not answer. Renji groaned again, and stood on shaky legs.

"N-nothing," the General coughed up blood. Goku continued walking towards the man, the same look on his face. He showed no signs of intimidation. When Goku was an arm's length away, Renji caught his breath again.

"...is g-going to st-stop me from... urrgh," the General fell forward and Goku caught the physically drained man. Renji went visibly limp, but the Legendary Warrior had no problem holding the man up. "...p-pr-protect-ing m-my—ungh—child-dren..."

Goku looked down at the now unconscious man, the smallest of smiles on his face. Setting the man down carefully, the man reached into a satchel tied to his waist.

Despite the worried growls from his brothers and the cries of "NO!" from his friends, Goku fed the weakened man a Senzu Bean.

At first the man didn't stir, but then his eyes opened.

"Wh-what?"

"I healed you. But I only did it because I have faith you won't go attacking my friends again." Renji's head immediately snapped in Goku's direction.

"Do you not know what your _friends_ di-"

"I know very well what's happened," Goku said sternly. "But you will not attack them again." He was still in his calm façade. Daichi's eyebrows furrowed. The General watched Goku stand, and walk to each and every one of his brothers and give them the same bean. They were all ready to go again, but Daichi stood and stopped them.

"What? Why!" Yuuto whined. "I wanted the purple-haired one." Goku turned and glared at the man.

"I said no!" Daichi snarled. Yuuto as well as his other brothers immediately shut their mouths.

It was when Goku gave his friends Senzu Beans that everyone got back into their fighting stances.

"Payback time..." Goten snarled, staring straight at Yuuto. Vegeta had his eyes set on Renji. Everyone on both sides casted glares, threats and slide gestures.

"No one's fighting!" Goku snarled, looking at every single person on the battle field.

**Yeah, so I brought Goku in. And no he wasn't wished back, it's like when Gohan fought Bojack, he came back to earth despite the rules, but he brought along Senzu beans to heal his friends while he did it. And BTW, for those of you parody fans I recommend you look up this one Lion King spoof called **_Simba is Stupid in School._** Hi-****_larious. _****Anyways, same routine as always, so I'll see you all next time. Enjoy the rest of your day, everyone! :-)**


End file.
